Jason's Girl
by girl24
Summary: Bridget Marin older twin of Hanna Marin by two minutes. Also known as the 5th liar after Ali's disappearance. Along with getting texts along with her friends shes dealing with Jason, Ali's older brother who also happens to be her ex. He comes back to try and work things out with her but what happens when shes already in a relationship with Noel Kahn? Will the girls and her find A?
1. S1 E1

Jason's Girl

_(Flashback; Spencer's Barn)_

_All of the girls except Bridget and Alison were sitting in Spencer's barn, laughing and having a good time until the lights went out and they heard a croaking noise and the door slowly opening, A few seconds later revealing Alison yelling "Gotcha."_

"_That was so not funny Alison!" says Spencer._

_Alison looked around and asked "Where's Bridgey?" she asks looking over at Bridget's sister Hanna._

"_I don't know she left before me" Replied Hanna._

_They then heard more rustling and watched as Bridget came in._

_Sorry, So Sorry" Bridget exclaimed as she came running in. _

_All the girls looked at Bridget, asking her where she had been but Alison just rolled her eyes and said "Bridgey probably has been making out with my stoner brother Jason again. What you see in him I don't know" Alison said._

"_Yeah well I just called it quits with him, so now you won't have to worry about that" Bridget responded._

_Alison actually looked surprised for the first time. "Really! The way you two look at each other I imagined you two would end up getting married the way you two act with each other."_

"_Anyway Ali have you downloaded Beyoncé's new single yet?" Hanna asked trying to help her sister get out of the Jason topic._

_Bridget sent Hanna a thank you look for getting them off that topic._

"_Not yet, but I'm loving the new music video of hers though" Alison replied._

_Emily joined in saying "Yeah the new music video is hot!" _

"_Maybe your liking it a little too much Em!" Alison added and paused a little then added "Aria, drink up!" adding a smile._

_Aria then proceeded to gulp the drink, that causes all of the girls to laugh and Spencer to say "Careful Ari, drink too much and you'll tell us all your secrets."_

_Alison then responded with "Friends share secrets that's what keeps up close" Alison looked at them all then back to Aria saying "Drink up" with a smile on her face._

_(Later in the night)_

_When Spencer awoke before the other girls and noticed that Alison and Bridget weren't in the barn she went looking for them. As Spencer left the barn she saw that Bridget was up in Jason's room talking with him, she then proceeded to go find Alison._

_While back at the barn Emily, Hanna and Aria just woke up and noticed Bridget just walking in and that Spencer and Alison weren't in the barn._

"_Hey, where's Ali?" Emily asked "and Spence" Aria asked. _

"_What do you mean? They were both here when I left" Bridget told them._

"_Spence, where is Ali?" Emily said when she saw Spencer enter._

_Spencer looked freaked out and said "When I woke up Bridget and Ali were both gone so I went looking for them and when I stepped out of the barn I noticed B up in Jason's room talking to him so I went to find Ali… I-I think I heard her scream…" _

(1 Year after Alison's Disappearance)

Bridget was at Noel Kahn's house watching him get ready for the lacrosse tryouts. She planned on going to the tryouts with him and then after planned on getting lunch with him, Sean Ackard and her sister Hanna. She giggled as Noel was freaking out about finding his stick. Bridget then noticed Mrs. Kahn come into the room with the newspaper that was talking about Alison's disappearance which made Bridget stop laughing. Noel noticed the page on Alison.

"Mother, don't you want to take the newspaper somewhere else…" Noel said.

Mrs. Kahn looked at her son confused "Why?" she then noticed the page on Alison. "Oh dear I'm so sorry! I didn't notice the page!" She told Bridget sincerely.

Bridget smiled kindly at Mrs. Kahn "It's okay; really… it's been a year now."

(The Next Day at School)

Bridget walked into school holding hands with Noel, while Hanna was beside her holding hands with Sean. Then Bridget saw Spencer at her locker "Hey, I'm going to go talk to Spencer!" Bridget told Noel.

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch" Noel said kissing her bye.

Bridget then walked over to Spencer's locker "Hey, with all your studying you haven't fit me in!" Bridget said teasingly.

"Ha-ha! It may be funny to you but seriously I need to get the best grades to get into the best collage!" Spencer told Bridget seriously.

"Oh come on Spencer! You're a Hastings! You're going to get into the best damn collage around!" Bridget told her then adding "Alright nerd, we should probably get to class so you don't get a late mark on that perfect resume!"

(Bridget's run after School)

Bridget was on her run when she went past the Dilaurentis' old house and noticed that new people were moving into the house. She thought of all the memories in that house with the girls, Ali, Ian Thomas, Garrett Reynolds, Melissa Hastings and more importantly Jason.

She was about to leave when she got a text message, so she took her phone out and read:

"**Don't you wish you could have one more kiss since apparently it won't hurt! –A"**

Bridget looked around and wondered if someone was watching her. Then she remembered the only person that knew about what happened at that party was Alison.

(Spencer's house; few days later)

"Do you ever wonder if we would even be friends without Ali?" Spencer asked Bridget as they were doing their homework.

Bridget shrugged "I've thought about that before, I mean Ali brought us all together, but fate has a strange way of connecting things and people. I mean it sucks that we all lost contact besides you and I…"

Spencer nodded "I do miss us all hanging around together, we had such a great times and wonderful memories together" Spencer said.

As they finished their homework they both heard a bunch of police and ambulance sirens that stopped down the street. They both ran out of Spencer's house. They watched as a crowd began to gather round the Dilaurentis' old house.

"Hey! What's going on?" Aria asked as she walked up to Spencer and Bridget.

Spencer looked at Aria and said "They found a body…"

"Hanna was taken to the police station today, you don't think she talked about…" replied Bridget before she was interrupted by Hanna.

"The Jenna Thing, We had a deal" Hanna replied.

(Alison's Funeral)

Bridget was nervous knowing this would be the first time she would see Jason since she had broken up with him. As she sat in the car with Hanna and her mom who was pulling up too church. Hanna saw Jason with his parents and worried for Bridget. Bridget got out and walked in the doors of the church with Hanna, both of them walking up to Alison's family.

Hanna spoke first saying "I'm so sorry Mrs. Dilaurentis, Ali was such a great girl" Hanna looked over at Bridget who was fidgeting.

"It's okay; I would like you girls to sit up front with us because that's what Ali would have wanted" Mrs. Dilaurentis said.

For the first time Bridget looked up and replied with "Of course."

She and Hanna went to walk by them but Jason grabbed a hold of Bridget's hand causing her to look at him. Jason gave her a small smile but let go of Bridget's hand so she could go sit with the girls.

When Bridget sat down next to the girls she heard Aria say "Emily and I aren't the only ones who are getting messages from 'A' are we?"

Bridget looked over at them wide-eyed. Before anyone could say anything Jason slid in next to Bridget with his parents.

(After the funeral)

Bridget was walking out of the church with the girls when she heard Jason yelling her name so she stopped and turned around "Yes, Jason?" She answered with a sigh.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Jason asked Bridget.

"Uh… I guess so. What's up?" Bridget answered.

"Bri… I miss you! I'm back living in Rosewood because I miss you! I think you should give me a chance, all I'm asking for is one more chance, please!" Jason begged.

Bridget sighed and fixed her hair down and said "Jason, we never would have worked; besides I'm seeing someone right now."

"Listen Bri, That's not going to stop me for fighting for what I want! You should know that! I'll be in town so I will be seeing you around Bri" He smiles at her then walks away.

Bridget sighs and watches as he turns around and leans against a wall nearby and looks at her. Bridget then notices that Noel's walking her way.

Noel grabs her hand "Hey, are you alright? This has got to be tough on you" he says as he gives her a small smile.

Bridget nods "I guess I'm alright, I'm going to get a ride with Hanna and the girls, so I have to meet up with them."

"Alright. Call me if you need anything!" Noel replied and kisses her.

As Bridget walked over to the girls, Noel walked over to Sean. "Dude, Jason Dilaurentis has been glaring at you since you walked over to Bridge, and he's still glaring at you! Sean told Noel.

Noel looked over and saw Jason glaring at him. "I don't get what his problem is! He broke up with her!" Noel responded.

Sean looked at Noel and said "Looks like you have competition. I mean no guy was even allowed to look at Bridge or talk to her without Jason threatening the guy. I mean everyone knew but everyone kept that from her. Everyone knew she was Jason's girl. They also think you're insane for taking Jason's girl."

(Girls talking)

"Hey" Bridget said as she walked over to the rest of the girls.

Spencer told Bridget "We were just talking about who we think 'A' is"

"The message I got was something only Ali knew" Bridget said.

Emily replied with "Same with all of us."

"Spencer, Emily, Aria, Hanna and Bridget" Detective Wilden said interrupting the girl's conversation.

Spencer asked "Who are you?" With all the girls looking at him.

"I'm Detective Wilden, and I'm going to have all you girls come in and give you your statements"

"We already gave the police our statements" Emily told him, confused.

"Yeah, that's when it was a missing person's case, now it's a murder investigation. Believe me girls, I will find out what happened that summer" Wilden said as he walked away to watch the girls.

Hanna turned towards the girls quickly saying "You don't think he knows about the Jenna thing?" She asked sacredly.

Bridget shook her head "There's no way he could know about that" Bridget said.

All the girls noticed Jenna being led out of the church and into a car. When all of a sudden all the girls phones went out reading:

"**I'm still here bitches, and I know everything –A"**


	2. S1 E2

(The Apple Rose Grille)

Emily started with "I can't believe she's really gone. It's all surreal."

I know, I like to think she just ran off with that hot lifeguard and would show up some day just telling us stories of what happened between them" Hanna replied.

"What was his name again?" Aria asked.

Hanna chuckled and said "Who cares?! Save me!" she answered dramatically, with all the girls laughing at her and agreeing.

"Don't you guys remember how pissed Ali had been that day he walked up to us and was trying to flirt with Bridget and not her and he completely ignored her" Spencer said.

"I literally thought that steam was going to blow out of her ears" Aria replied.

Hanna looked at everyone "Don't you remember Jason's face?" replying Hanna.

"He looked like he was ready to kill the guy, he had been so pissed off" Emily said, laughing with all the other girls.

"I thought it was cute how protective Jason was of Bridge, I mean we never saw any emotion besides anger with him unless he was with Bridget" Aria told them.

"Remember how if a boy tried to talk to B or got in a two foot radius, Jason would threaten them to stay away from her" Spencer said.

Bridget was surprised "What?! Is that why whenever I tried to ask a guy a question they would look at me weirdly and scarily and then they would literally run from me? I mean they all would run!" Bridget asked the girls.

"Yeah! All the guy's knew that you were Jason's girl. They couldn't even look at you without Jason threatening to kick the crap of them" Hanna told her, looking directly at her.

"Ali always used that against Jason, since he didn't want you to know about it. Ali would get whatever she wanted with threatening to tell you what was going on" Emily said.

That silenced all of them and then they heard the door opening. With a couple seconds later they heard a tapping that sounded like a stick and they all looked up to see Jenna entering the Bar and grill. The girls then grabbed all of their belongings and left. When they walked out of the place they all looked at each other then went their separate ways with only Bridget and Hanna going the same way to their house.

(Marin Household; Next Day)  
As Bridget awoke the next morning and got ready and then headed downstairs, as she had walked into the kitchen she had noticed all the tension between Hanna and their mother. As last night Hanna had told her what was happening about her stealing things and how her mother was trying to get rid of the charges with sleeping around with Detective Wilden.

"Good morning" replied Bridget. Too which she only got muttered answers.

Bridget was glad that none of the girls or her mother knew what had happened before between her and Wilden at a party at Eric Kahn's party.

_(Flashback; Eric Kahn's Cabin)_

_Bridget was sitting with Ian Thomas and Melissa Hastings, two of her close older friends. She was enjoying their company when they both got up to god knows where. Bridget knowing that they were going to make out some place. She looked around her at all the drunk and stoned people looking for Jason, sighing when she couldn't find him. She then got up and proceeded down a hallway where no one really was. As she had turned around she had bumped into someone._

"_Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" Bridget said since she had spilled his drink all over him._

_The guy chuckled and said "It's fine. No harm done, I've heard this shirt was horrendous before so you just helped me get rid of it. I'm Darren Wilden, by the way" he told her smiling._

_Bridget smiled at him "Bridget Marin" she answered. The two of them began a conversation smiling and laughing until Darren had leaned in and kissed Bridget, with her immediately shoving him off of her._

"_What the hell do you think you are doing?!" exclaimed Bridget._

"_What does it look like? We're going to have some fun" He told Bridget as he forced her up against the wall with Bridget trying to shove him off but he was a lot stronger than her._

_It wasn't until Darren had been shoved off of her did she feel relieved. She had never been that close to not having control of the situation._

"_Are you alright?" Mystery guy replied, as Bridget still hadn't looked up._

_Bridget looked up and saw Ian and sighed "Thank you so much!" she told him and hugged him. Ian had always been like a brother to her._

"_It seriously no problem! You're like my little sister and I feel the need to protect you!" Ian told her._

_Bridget looked at Ian and said "Can we not tell Jay, about what happened? Please!"_

_Ian nodded and agreed "I think that would be best otherwise Jason might kill the guy and he is a police officer…" he told Bridget._

"_He's a police officer?!" Bridget answered._

"_Yeah, definitely abuses his power. We should get back before Jason notices you're gone. Do you mind if I tell Melissa? Just so she can keep her eye on you too." Ian asked._

_Bridget sighed "I guess. Just don't want to be watched 24/7 alright?!" she told him._

(Present)

She looked up noticing what was showing was Darren Wilden talking about Alison's disappearance and she sighed as she remembered that day.

(Spencer & Bridget)

While Spencer was practicing her field hockey shots, Bridget was sitting off to the side studying since she was never the smartest and had to study to be able to keep her grades up this year unlike last year.

"Nice! So I hear you're gunning for varsity captain" Emily said as she walked onto the field with Maya. Bridget then walks over to all of them and joins the conversation.

Spencer answered "Well I have a shot"

"If a Hastings has a shot, they take the shot." Bridget exclaims.

Maya then asks "Is that a drinking game?"

With Spencer saying "Yeah, it should be" she answered nodding.

All four of the girls laugh and then Emily introduces Maya to both of the girls, with Maya slipping out "New girl moving into the dead girls house" she says then pauses and adds "I can't believe I just said that"

"I can't believe you said that either." Spencer said.

Emily then intervenes "Hey, We're going to get caffeine, do you and Bridge want to come?" she asks.

"I would kill for a latte, but this is really my only time to practice" Spencer said with Bridget adding "I have a quiz today so I really need to study for this. Some other time though" Bridget said with a smile.

As Emily and Maya walked away, Bridget heard Maya say "She seems intense"

While Emily said "If you knew her parents you would see why" and Bridget yelled "You don't even know half of it!" at the same time. Which Spencer still taking shots, shook her head but laughed.

(School Day)

Later in the day as the bell rings they hear the announcement or Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Bridget and Hanna Marin to go to the office. As they start to walk there Aria gets a text message from 'A' which reads:

"**Dead Girls Walking… -A"**

When they arrive at the office they notice Detective Wilden there. He explains that they're going to go over their statements again. While doing this the girls notice he doesn't believe them and says that it seems like a story they came together with.

(Lunch)

"He knows we're lying" Aria told all of the girls.

"We'll lying is not a crime" Hanna says.

"It is if when you're giving statements. It's called obstruction of justice" Spencer proceeded to say to Hanna.

"Well the most important part is that we don't know anything that happened to Ali that night" Bridget told them.

"We should have told the police the truth of what happened to Jenna" Emily said "The night that it happened"

"Well, I wanted too! Remember?" She exclaimed.

"You guys made me lie to Jason! He knew and still knows that I was lying about that whole night. He is the only one who knows when I lie. He finally stopped pressuring me to tell him after a while but still!" Bridget said.

Aria then added "We had a chance to stop Ali"

"We didn't! Telling now won't bring Jenna back her eyesight." Spencer replied.

They then noticed Jenna walking near them, so Aria got up and offered her a seat with them. Jenna sat next to Emily and Hanna with Bridget and Aria diagonal and Spencer strait across from her.

"When did you get back Jenna? I heard you went to school for the visionary impaired" Spencer asked Jenna.

Jenna smiled, saying "You can say blind Spencer, it's not a dirty word" she pauses and says "Wow, it's so quiet, you guys used to be the fun table, What happened?" Jenna asked all of the girls with a slight smile on her lips.

_(Flashback; Emily's House)_

_The six girls were laughing and having fun together, trying on different clothes and giggling over nothing. Alison pulled a shirt over her head when she spun around yelling "I see you" running over to Emily's window in the process pushing Aria on the bed._

"_What Ali? What did you see?" Emily asked Ali concerned_

"_It was that perv Toby Cavanaugh, spying on us in that tree" Alison told the others._

_Alison then proceeded to bring the girls to his house with a stink bomb and threw it in the garage, as Alison was looking in she gasped turned around and yelled at the girls "Run! Run now!" as a few seconds later it blew and then a fire started._

"_What did you do?" Spencer yelled at Alison._

"_C'mon we have to get out of here" Alison told the girls as they ran away from the scene. Making the girls agree not to tell anybody._

(Present Time)

While Jenna was sitting at their table all of their phones began to ring at the same time.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Jenna says and then handed Spencer her phone, which read:

"**If only she could see how guilty you look. –A"**

(Later that Night)

Bridget was over at Noel's house for the night, and was sitting on Noel's bed texting Hanna while Noel was still showering. Hanna was telling her about the awkward dinner she had with their mother and Detective Wilden. Bridget laughed looking around Noel's messy room and noticed a stack of envelopes and recognized the handwriting as Jason's.

'What the hell?' she thought to herself.

She got off his bed and went over to the envelops and realized that all of them were addressed to her from Jason. She was confused as to how Noel had gotten a hold of them. She then heard Noel shut the water off so she grabbed the stack and put them quickly into her bag as Noel stepped out of the bathroom.

Noel looked at her "Why are you on the floor?" he asks her.

"I just finished my homework and was putting it in my bag." She told Noel.

"Well we have school tomorrow so are you ready to crash?" Noel asked.

Bridget looked over at her bag then back to Noel and faked a smile but nodded. She didn't get any sleep at all.

(Bridget, Mona & Hanna)

Bridget didn't have any alone time from then on to look at the letters. Mona and Hanna had dragged her along with them to go shopping. They walked into the parking lot together laughing until Hanna and Bridget noticed Detective Wilden leaning on a car watching them a couple feet away. Both Hanna and Bridget walked over to him.

"Are you spying on us?" Hanna asked as they got close to him.

"Just doing my job" he responded "Listen Hanna and Bridget I don't care if you were drinking that night what I care about is you girls knowing what happened to Alison or one of you killing her" He told them walking away.

Hanna looked at Bridget worriedly.

"Don't worry Han… I'll talk to Jason" Bridget says.

Hanna said "What good will that do?" she asked not understanding.

"Jason knows that none of us could have killed her, he can talk to the police and try to get them off our case" She answered walking back to Mona.

(Later; Spencer & Bridget running)

Spencer and Bridget went on their run together, both of them blasting their own music like they always do until they turned a corner and saw Jenna. They both then stopped and watched as she typed on a pad thing and then told it too send her message. Spencer looked over at Bridget with wide eyes, and both of them went back to Spencer's.

(That night; Bridget)

Bridget looked at all the envelopes that contained letters in all of them. They consisted of personal letters Jason wrote her after he moved away. She had counted at least 10 different letters from him. Bridget still hadn't read them but was planning on it until someone knocked on the door.

"Hold on a second!" Bridget called to them. While she shoved the letters under her bed. "Alright you can come in" she said.

Seconds later the door opened and Hanna walked in "Hey, What are you doing?" she asked.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone especially Noel. Alright?!" Bridget told her sister.

Hanna looked at her sister confused "I won't tell anybody, what's up?" she asked.

Bridget then proceeded to tell Hanna what she found and how she took them but hasn't had time to read them. "Honestly Han, I don't even know if I want to read them" she told her sister.

Hanna replied "Noel's a douche if he took them from here and read them and never told you about it. He definitely must feel threatened by Jason. He didn't have the right to take them and not let you know. In my opinion you should read them you don't know what was in them." Hanna said trying to help her sister. "You never told us why you broke up with him…" She reminded her older sister.

"He was getting worse and worse with his drugs and his alcohol and I tried to get him to either slow down a little or stop and become sober but he just kept taking his anger out on me and I finally just had enough of being yelled at almost every day. I even got scared to the point he was going to hurt my physically and I didn't want that" Bridget told her sister.

"I don't think Jason could even have it his heart to hit you. He would have been so upset with himself. The love he had for you was something I had never seen before" Hanna said. "Do you still love him?"

"I don't think there's a time that I won't love him. I know this is going to sound bad but nobody will ever compare to him. Yeah I will admit I think I love him more than Noel… but I really do care for Noel, I just don't think I care about him like that anymore" Bridget sighed.

"You really should meet up with Jason and talk with him" Hanna said.

They both got up and went downstairs for dinner. Bridget thinking the whole time on what she was going to do.


	3. S1 E3

"Whose idea was this anyway?" Bridget could hear Hanna ask.

"Emily's mom" Spencer told her.

Emily said "It was me, but my mom said we should do something for Ali."

"Couldn't we have done something without mosquitos?" Hanna replied.

"There nats" Aria emphasized.

"Whatever, there small, annoying and flying up my nose" Hanna told the other girls to which Bridget snorted at.

"There attracted to your perfume and your hair spray and your lip gloss" spoke Spencer chuckling along with Bridget in the back of the pack.

"What are you saying I attract flies?" Hanna asked her.

Again Aria said "Nats."

Emily looked around and said "Why do I feel like this is the wrong way?"

"No, I remember that tree, it's the half-way point" Spencer said then added "There's 136 steps in that direction"

All the girls turned to look at Spencer surprised. No one had counted the steps for the other girls. Bridget shook her head remembering she's a Hastings.

"Have you been out here since Ali…?" asked Aria.

"What? What, no!" Spencer told them.

"Well, you remember that tree…" Aria says confused.

"Guys, it's not that weird. We came out here almost every day in 8th grade" Bridget said.

Spencer said "I think this is the wrong place to put the shrine"

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Emily proceeded to ask.

"It makes us look like we're hiding something" Spencer looked at all the girls.

Emily looked at her unbelievably "You care what other people thing?" she asked.

"Well yeah, don't you? I mean we don't want that creepy detective trying to find more reason, do we? asked Spencer.

Emily asked Hanna "Hanna, why are you so quiet?"

"I'm trying to keep the flies out of my mouth" replied Hanna lying.

"You're allowed to have an opinion on this" Emily said.

"You want my opinion, my opinion is that we hold off on this until we know for sure Ali's dead" She said with all the girls looking at her crazy.

"You think she's still alive?" Aria told her with Bridget adding in "We went to her funeral Hanna"

"You know what you asked for my opinion on this" she told the rest of them.

"Someone's messing with us" Emily says.

As they stopped to talk some more they heard a branch break and they all snapped their heads toward the sound.

"What was that?" Emily then lowered her head towards Aria and asked "Did you hear that?" to which Aria said "Yes, I heard it. I'm standing right next to you"

Bridget called out "Hello" to see if it was a person but didn't get an answer.

Spencer looked at Bridget and told her "It's probably a rabbit" but Bridget still called out "Hello?" Spencer shook her head and said "It's a rabbit Bridget; it's not going to answer you"

They then heard more sticks crunching which freaked all the girls out and Hanna ended up saying "That's definitely not a rabbit"

"Let's turn around" Emily said to the girls. As they went to turn around all of their phones beeped so they slowly turned towards one another and looked at each other then read the text:

"**Heads up BFFs. It's open season and I'm hunting… -A"**

(Next Morning)

As Hanna and Bridget got up the next morning they hadn't expected to see Detective Wilden in only a towel in their kitchen.

Hanna spoke first saying "Where's my mother?"

Wilden looked at them then back to the container he was looking at and answered with "She went upstairs to get something, I'm trying to figure out what makes this stuff spreadable" he said. Then offering to make Hanna and Bridget waffles, as their mother had walked in. "I know what it is, it's got to be canola oil" he said basically to himself.

"Darren, why don't you go put clothes on?" Ashley said to him, he agreed and kissed her then left the kitchen.

"So, what, does he live here now?" Bridget asks her mother, annoyed.

"Is this a permanent thing?" Hanna asks with a louder voice which resumed into her being told to keep her voice down a little by her mother.

"Mother, you don't have to do this…" Hanna tells her mother guiltily.

"Do what?" her mother replies.

"Squeeze his grapefruit" Bridget buts into the conversation. Sending her mother into explaining how the place hasn't dropped the charges yet and that they don't need an enemy on the police force.

(Mona, Hanna & Bridget)  
Before the bell rings Mona, Hanna and Bridget were walking around as Mona told Hanna how much she appreciated the lipstick that Hanna had gotten and said that she should have got more, while Hanna told to keep it. Then Hanna and Bridget noticed Sean and Noel, they both walked up to the boys and kissed their boyfriends.

"Save some for tomorrow night" Noel said to the whole group, smiling big.

"What's tomorrow night?" Mona asked him.

"Noel's parents are leaving town" Sean answered. Noel then added "Which means party of the year, think big think wild thing parental supervision in a different time zone" he said causing all of them to smile.

"We have to go to practice" Sean said kissing Hanna and walking away with Noel after Noel had kissed Bridget.

As they walked away Hanna, Bridget and Mona started to walk in the school with Mona adding "Pressures on"

"What do you mean?" Hanna had asked her friend.

"Not all of us have a Sean or a Noel to wear to that party, and I'm not going to be guarding the bushes for either of you two" Mona told the girls.

"Sean and I will not being doing it in the bushes" Hanna told the short brunette.

"Well, have you even done it?" Mona asked Hanna. With Hanna replying "It's not a race Mona"

Mona then turned to look at Bridget "Well have you ever done it then?" asking the older twin.

Bridget nodded "With Jason yeah, but never have with Noel"

Mona looks at her and smiles and adds "Maybe tomorrow nights the night"

(Spencer's locker)

As Spencer was opening her locker, Bridget was standing there texting with Noel before practice was starting. Spencer opened her door and had books flying out of it. Aria came and helped her pick the books up.

Spencer told Aria "I'll be drowning in there" she said seriously.

"Why? Is drowning for you a B+?" Aria joked with her.

"My history paper is due Monday and I have two words typed, my name" She tells both Aria and Bridget who was now listening and looking concerned for her closest friend.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Bridget asked Spencer, with Aria adding "You're not still freaking out about what happened yesterday, are you?"

"No, no it's not that, it's just do either of your parents want to adopt me?" She asked.

Both of the girls were about to answer as they saw Jenna coming around the corner being led by her stepbrother Toby, all three girls stood there watching as Toby walked Jenna to her locker then went back, walking the way the liars were and then going down another hall, with both Emily and Hanna joining them after they had seen Toby.

"He's back too" Aria exclaimed "When did that happen?"

They were about to start talking again when they heard both Bridget and Hanna's name being called, they turned around to find that Detective Wilden was standing there. Wilden told the girls that he needed to talk to them and telling them that they were excused from their classes. He brought them to the office and started questioning Hanna about her transformation. Even asking Hanna if she had killed Alison because Alison was tired of Hanna trying to compete with her.

"Nobody competed with Alison. You'd be stupid to even try" she told the detective. "Besides Ali, helped me make my changes"

"Is that so?" Detective Wilden asked.

Hanna begins her rant about him being a party boy, and brings up how her 10th grade picture wasn't in the yearbook and the only way he could have seen the picture was when he was wearing the towel in their house. Wilden then proceeds to let Hanna go but tells Bridget they need to have a chat.

"Have you told anyone what happened that night at the party?" Wilden looked at Bridget.

Bridget decided to play dumb with him "What party would that be?" she asked him smirking.

Wilden got up and stood eye to eye with her and told her "If anyone finds out what happened that night, I can make life for you, your family and Jason a living nightmare. I could even frame you with evidence, so if anyone finds out about this you better beware" Wilden threatens Bridget.

"Are you threatening someone detective?" Bridget asked him looking brave but scared for her family and Jason.

Wilden than slipped his hand up and down her arm flirtatiously and added "You know, you're still as hot as you were before, you sure you don't want this mess to go away?" he asked her leaning into kiss her. This time Bridget realized what he was doing and shoved him away and quickly left the room hearing Wilden tell her "You're going to regret doing that to me!"

(Marin Household)

"How are you getting home? If there's any drinking I will come and pick you up" Ashley tells her daughters as they both walked in.

"Or I could take you, if you don't mind riding in a squad car. I wouldn't use the cuffs" Wilden told the girls.

"I'll be fine, thanks" Hanna says with attitude going to grab something in the other room.

Ashley then glares at Wilden and responds with "It was a joke"

Wilden then notices Hanna's bag open and he sees the bracelet Alison got the girls while Hanna wasn't in there and Bridget was texting Noel. Ashley then notices and tells him that Alison gave her the bracelet and told him not to go through her bag without a warrant. She then closed it up and Bridget walked out as Hanna had called to her saying she was ready.

(Party)

Noel and Bridget were walking around the party together holding hands; they kept getting stopped to talk to random people. Bridget didn't mind but she was getting really annoyed that they couldn't even find any of her friends since everyone was trying to talk to them.

Bridget saw Emily's boyfriend still not knowing that they had broken up, and Noel led Bridget over to him to talk with him. As they were talking with each other Bridget was just standing there fake smiling and nodding her head to make it look like she was listening.

Bridget looked off to the side and couldn't believe what she was seeing; she just couldn't get away from Jason. He was standing off to the side talking with Noel's older brother Eric.

She hadn't been the only one to notice him since Ben said to Noel "Dude, Jason Dilaurentis is here, did you invite him?" Ben asked with his eyes flickering over to Bridget knowing that they were a serious couple.

"Eric and him were sort of friends so I'm guessing that he invited him here, there is no way in hell that I would have invited him" Noel told Ben.

"Hey, I'm going to go find the girl, alright?" Bridget looked at Noel.

(The girls)

As Bridget walked up to the group of her best friends she overheard them talking about how Toby had saved Emily and fought over her in the locker room. With Spencer repeatedly saying how much of a pervert he was so no wonder he was in the girl's locker room. Emily kept standing up for him. Hanna then disappeared with Sean, Aria went to the gallery for her family and Emily went with Maya to the photo booth so it was only Spencer and Bridget standing there left.

"Hey, did you see Jason was here tonight?" Spencer asked her closest friend carefully.

"Yeah, Noel said that Eric and he were sort of friends so Eric must have invited him" Bridget told Spencer.

"Do you plan on talking to him?" Spencer asked as she saw Jason come outside.

"Yeah, I plan on that right now" she says as she walks over to him.

(Jason & Bridget)

"Jason!" yelled Bridget and she added "What are you doing here?" as Jason turned to look at her.

Jason smiled at Bridget and added "Eric was a friend of mine and he heard I was back in town, so he invited me, why is there a problem?"

"I know you Jason, so why are you really here?" Bridget crossed her arms and looked at him, glaring.

"Well we still have to talk and Eric told me that you'd be here" Jason said honestly.

"Well I do have a question" added Bridget "The let-"she began as Noel then interrupted the two of them.

"I'm sorry, Bridge. Is he bothering you?" Noel asked Bridget. Before she could answer Jason said "Why would I be bothering her?"

Noel then replied with "Well you were the one that broke up with her, so maybe you hurt her feelings" he said telling Jason

Jason looked at Bridget surprised and actually laughed looking back at Noel "You think I broke up with her? Is that what she's been telling everyone, well she broke up with me the night Ali went missing so it's kind of ironic right?" Jason told Noel.

"I didn't tell him I broke up with you, everyone in this town just assumed you broke up with me and I didn't say anything because I didn't feel it was important" Bridget said.

"I can't believe you lied to me" Noel told her madly as he stormed away from them.

Bridget looked at Jason then ran off after Noel yelling his name. She could feel Jason's eyes on her the entire time.

(Noel & Bridget)

"I can't believe you didn't correct me! Whenever I said that Jason broke up with you! You've been lying about everything haven't you?" Noel yelled at Bridget.

"I don't get what's so important that I broke up with him?" Bridget asked confused.

"It's just that you did it on the night Alison went missing! What did you kill her too?" He yelled even louder.

Bridget looked shocked at the accusation "No! No I didn't kill Ali! I could never she was like a sister to me! You're not completely honest either, are you Noel?" Bridget exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Noel asked her confused.

"The letters, the letters that Jason wrote too me but you had them in your room and all of them had been opened!" Bridget finally told him about the letters "Why don't you explain that?!"

Noel sighed "I know taking the letters was wrong and I do feel guilty for doing it but I thought he broke up with you so when I saw the letters I stole them because I thought it was his way of asking you to get back together, and I felt threatened! Are you happy now?" Noel told looking at her.

Bridget said "I have one more question, did you read the letters?"

"No. I opened them because I was going to type up fake letters and put them in the mail, but I felt too guilty to do that. Look I'm sorry I am so sorry that I did that, I don't know what I was thinking" he proclaimed to Bridget.

Bridget leans up and kisses Noel surprising him "You're not mad?" he asked her.

Bridget answered with "Honestly only a little bit, now let's get to the party, do you mind if I spend the night?" she asks looking at Noel.

"Of course!" he replies to her as they walk back into the party hand in hand together.

(Later)

Bridget was walking around looking for Hanna, she had asked a couple of people and they said the last time they had seen her she had been with Sean. She then noticed that Sean was playing foosball and Hanna was nowhere in sight so she went outside.

When she stepped outside she sees Jason yelling at Hanna "Where are you going?" so she started walking towards them and saw Hanna get into Sean's car. Jason then yelled again "Where are you going with Sean's car, Hanna?" Bridget noticed how worried Jason looked as Hanna drove away.

She walks up to Jason and he explains as he was out there and Hanna came walking out with a pissed off expression then said she wouldn't talk with him and she immediately drove off with Sean's car.

(Next Morning)

The girls were back on their way back to the place where they were going to put Alison's shrine, when Spencer told the girls about how Ali had something against Toby other than peeping on other people.

Than Aria suggests not doing the shrine somewhere no one will see it but somewhere where everyone will see, even adding that if her killer was in Rosewood they should have to see it too.

The girls agree than hear rustling again and someone running so they run after them, and stop when they see someone's bracelet on the floor to find out that its Alison's bracelet.


	4. S1 E4

Hanna and Bridget were half hiding behind the bushes as their mother stood talking to a police officer since Hanna had damaged Sean's car that night of the party. As Ashley stood walking towards them she said "I don't want to see another cop car in our driveway" to the girls as she walked into the house with both girls behind her.

(Girls in the park)

"How bad did your mom bust you for wrecking Sean's car?" Emily asked as they walked into the park to discuss Alison's shrine.

"Okay, I did not wreck the car, I damaged it" Hanna told the girls.

Bridget laughed "Yeah, just damaged it enough so he won't have it for weeks"

"It was not my fault, I felt rejected by him" Hanna defended herself.

"You know Jason was worried about you when you drove off ignoring him" Bridget told her sister.

Hanna sighs and says "I know I feel really bad, since he was trying to help"

Aria then goes on saying "Well the town is putting in a new bench and there will be art tiles"

"What are art tiles?" Spencer asked.

"Tiles you can draw and write on" Emily answered her.

"I think we should all do one" Aria told them.

Hanna then being Hanna said "Awe like little headstones" causing Bridget to burst out laughing while Aria scolded her with "Hanna!"

"I've been responsible for Ali's bracelet since we found it and I don't want to be responsible for it anymore" she said trying to hand it off to any of the other girls, even though none of them wanted it, it wasn't until Spencer grabbed it and said "Look at us being a bunch of babies over a bracelet" and she took it from Hanna.

Spencer then proceeded to block all of the messages that she doesn't know from IMs, emails, text messages so she could get rid of A, all the other girls agree to do it. Emily took the computer next and Spencer noticed Mr. Fitz riding along on a bicycle.

Spencer saying "I spy with my little eye something that begins with F" referring to Mr. Fitz.

Hanna yelled "Hey, Mr. Fitz" while Spencer then yelled "Looking good Mr. Fitz" as he waved to the girls. Spencer than saying to the girls "There are some teachers you just don't want to see on a bicycle and then there are teachers that you do want to see on a bike"

Bridget sighed and didn't say anything remembering the day before she had gotten together with Jason.

_(Flashback; 1 Day before Bridget got with Jason)_

_The girls were all laughing with each other about a boy who was trying to hit on Ali earlier in the day actually spilt his drink all over himself since he was nervous._

_They kept laughing until they heard Alison groan, so they all turned to her asking what was up. _

_She replied with saying she can't get away from her brother Jason, who she pointed at, as he was riding his bike along with no shirt. All the other girls told Ali that she could always go to their houses but Bridget wasn't paying attention she was practically drooling over Jason and his abs, he didn't have half bad legs either. She was still staring as Jason had turned around and saw that she had been looking at him._

_Jason didn't smirk or even seem to laugh at the fact one of Alison's friends had obviously been watching and checking him out. Normally he would have if it was one of the other girls but this one of the group always amazed him, he always heard her sticking up for not only her but the group, and the only other one to do that was Spencer and she was Melissa's sister so that wasn't attractive. He couldn't help but stare back at her and notice how gorgeous she had been. It wasn't until he heard his best friends Ian Thomas and Garrett Reynolds had he stopped staring at her._

_While with Bridget she had been surprised that Jason didn't look away and had seemed to check her out also. She couldn't help but let out a small smile as she turned her attention back to the girls, hoping that wouldn't be the last of moments between her and Jason._

(Present)

Bridget came out of her memory when she heard her sister say "I wish we had a drum roll for this. We are officially 'A'-proofed" Hanna said grateful.

They kept talking about how 'A' was now out of their life until a crumpled kind of paper blew their way and Aria picked it up. The paper was of Alison's missing with the words **"Ding Dong the Bitch is Dead" **written on it. The girls looked around to see if someone was watching them and saw no one so Spencer grabbed her bag and left with all of them.

(School Cafeteria)

As the girls were in the cafeteria talking with Spencer about her parents taking Melissa too New York and not her and Spencer explaining that Melissa needed it more, as Emily walked up to the group with Hanna saying "Hot scarf Em, is it new?"

Emily looked down at her scarf hesitated but answered "No, no it's not new"

As Hanna's phone began to ring and she pulled it out and looked at the caller id she kept staring at it until Spencer spoke up saying "Go ahead answer it, we know who it can't be from" too which Hanna said surprised "It's my dad" and walked away answering the phone.

"Has she even talked to her father since he left them?" Emily asked the rest of the girls.

"No" replied Bridget "Neither have I, but Hanna was always his favorite, as much as I love Hanna she could do no wrong in the eyes of our father while I always did everything wrong. That's why we don't get along" Bridget told the girls not surprised he called Hanna and not her.

Spencer sent her a small smile and said "Don't worry B, you always call my dad, father, and he does think of you as another daughter so you can always share mine" she told her friend.

Bridget smiled and hugged Spencer saying "Thanks, Spence. You have always been an amazing friend"

(Hallway/ Girls talking)

"He has to be in New England for a couple of weeks, but he's making a special trip out to see me" Hanna told the girls as they walked with her to her locker.

"That's…great" Aria proceeded to say.

Hanna looked at all the girls and saw they all had a look on their faces "What?" she asked the girls.

"It's just; do you think he's out here for the thing that happened with Sean's car?" Emily spoke up for the rest of the girls, which Hanna then denied saying that she had asked him.

Hanna looked over at Bridget and told her "Dad said that he would like for you to join us tonight" she said wanting her sister to come also.

Bridget didn't even have to think about it she said "No way in hell, am I going to see him. You can have a good time with him but I'm not going too" she told her.

"It would mean a lot for him" Hanna said as she glared at Bridget.

"Look I've never had the best relationship with him and I don't plan on making up with him, so you go and have your fun, have some laughs with him, I really don't care but I refuse to go tonight" Bridget said seriously.

"C'mon you can't hate him forever! He's our father!" Hanna said.

"I already have a father figure in Spencer's father so I'm fine okay!" She told Hanna and then noticed that Jason was talking with their principal. "Listen I'm going to see what Jason's doing here, so I'll see you guys later" she told them walking away.

As Bridget walks up to Jason the principle was just leaving causing them to talk alone. Jason turned around and saw that Bridget was right there "What's up?" Jason asked her.

"What are you doing in our school?" Bridget said getting straight to the point.

Jason sighed but answered "Your principle asked me to come in and give kids advice that there is life after High School" he told her.

"Really? You're going to be the one counselling the kids when you were one of the bad boys of Rosewood" Bridget said to him.

"He agrees that since I had experienced what the kids are dealing now that it would help them" He answered back.

"I just didn't see it coming" Bridget told him walking away as she had to get to class.

(Bridget, Hanna & Ms. Marin)

As Hanna and her mother were getting ready for the dinner with Tom who was her so called 'father', Bridget was struggling with her math homework and trying to figure out how to do it. As Hanna notices her struggle she sighs and walks over to Bridget telling her "Maybe you should call Jason up like you used to so he can help you again" she said looking at Bridget.

Bridget looks at Hanna as she goes back up the stairs to get her dress on, and debates whether or not to actually call Jason. After having a mind battle she ends up calling Jason who says that he's on his way.

A few minutes later Jason rings the doorbell causing Bridget to go answer it. "Thank you so much, I'm seriously sinking this year in math" she tells him as they go into the kitchen to study. With Jason telling her that it's not a problem and he would help her anytime.

They had been working for a few minutes while the girls checked their appearance in the mirror when Tom had arrived and Hanna let him in.

As Tom walks into the kitchen he sees Jason sitting with Bridget so he goes "It's nice to know that you two are back together" he tells them assuming they're together.

Bridget looks at her father and says "We're not together he's just helping me with my math homework, since my 'father' was never there to help me" she says taking a stab at him.

"Bridget you know it would mean a lot to me if you would come to the dinner tonight, this isn't all about me catching up with Hanna you know" he tells the older twin.

"I'd rather sit here struggling than go to dinner with you" she tells him honestly.

Tom sighs but accepts that she is not going to go "Are you ready to go Hanna?" he asks then notices that Ashley was going to grab her purse and says "Ashley I thought this would be a dinner to catch up with the girls, well Hanna I guess"

"Oh, I just assumed" Ashley had said to her ex-husband.

"No, its fine I could have been a lot clearer" he told her as Hanna and him walked out the door.

Ashley then looks at Jason and Bridget telling them she would be out getting a couple drinks, and headed out the front door, leaving Jason and Bridget there alone to study.

A couple minutes after Ashley had left Noel walked in and walked into the kitchen noticing Jason there, immediately yelling "What the hell is going on?" at Bridget.

"He's helping me with my math homework that I didn't understand" Bridget said calmly to Noel.

"Why wouldn't you have called me to help?" Noel asked her pissed.

Bridget sighed and looked at him "I'm ahead of you in math, you wouldn't have understood what was going on and Jason's always been really good at math" she told him.

"Well you should have called someone other than him" Noel said as he stormed out of her house clearly mad that she had called Jason.

Jason looked over at Bridget and sighed "I'm really sorry for causing the drama right now but I'm not going to apologize for my feelings towards you" he told Bridget standing up "I'm going to go so you can think about this and let you calm down" Jason told her walking out the door as Bridget watched him walk out.

(Next day; School)

"It was great" Hanna said with a huge smile on her face.

"Where did your dad take you?" Emily then asked, happy for her friend.

"Jolly Roger's" Hanna said still with the goofy smile.

All the girl's chuckles and Aria says "The lame amusement park" which proceeded Hanna to say "It's not lame alright, we walked around and talked about a lot. He wants to take me out to dinner tonight and tell me something and he really wants you to go Bridge" she says to her sister.

"I guess going one night wouldn't hurt me" Bridget agrees saying she'll go, causing Hanna to squeal with excitement.

Bridget than notices Noel walking in and excuses herself from the girls and walks over to Noel. "Hey" she said as she got over there.

Noel gave her a small smile and answered with "Hey" very cautiously. Then adds "Look I'm really sorry for last night, alright? Seriously knowing how close you and Jason had been when you were dating would threaten any guy if he saw you guys hanging around together, so do you forgive me?" Noel asked her hopefully.

"Look I forgive you Noel, but I don't think we should see each other anymore" Bridget says seriously.

"Wait, you're breaking up with me?" Noel asks sadly to Bridget.

Bridget nods and says "I'm breaking up with you Noel" looking at him carefully.

Noel asks "Can you tell me if this has to do with Jason?"

"Kind of but most importantly it has to do with you not trusting me, even if you say you do you really don't trust me" Bridget says then walks over to her seat and sits down avoiding the girls curious looks.

(Tom, Hanna & Bridget)

"Getting you two nights in a row, lucky me, Sean must be jealous. Also Bridget I'm so happy you decided to come and join us" Tom tells his daughters.

Bridget sends him a fake smile and sits there as Hanna starts with "I haven't spoken to Sean since that night of the party" Hanna tells her dad.

"Yeah, I know I was waiting for you to say something last night" He told the younger twin. Then looked over at Bridget and said "Hanna was telling me last night that you're dating one of Sean's friends named Noel?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"I was dating him but I broke up with him earlier today" She told him honestly.

"Really? What happened?" he asked concerned for his daughter.

"He completely flipped out when he saw that Jason was helping me with my homework and he tells me that he trusts me but I don't think he really does" she says to her father.

Tom then changes the subject saying "You and Jason are back on good terms? How's that going?" he asks her.

"I mean Jace is really important to me, so I do like having him in my life" she told her father.

"I know that Jason didn't have the best reputation and that people thought we were crazy for letting you date someone what was so much older and that was doing drugs and drinking alcohol but your mom and I saw how much Jason made you happy and how much fun you were having" Tom tells Bridget honestly.

After Tom said that Isabell and Kate then made their appearance and sat down with Bridget and Hanna. While Hanna was annoyed, Bridget was furious having to meet them when she didn't even want to come in the first place.

As they had started talking and everyone informed that Isabell and Tom were getting married they got on with a conversation, when Jason then walked into the place, which Tom yelled to Jason "Hey Jason! Why don't you come have dinner with us?"

Jason slowly agreed and sat next to Bridget and got introduced and slowly leaned over to Bridget whispering in her ear as everyone started up their conversation again "Relax, you look like you're about to punch both of them" he tells her looking at her.

"Jason are you Bridget's boyfriend?" Isabell asks him trying to include him into a conversation.

"Uh, no I'm her ex-boyfriend actually" he tells both Isabel and Kate.

"Really, well you look like you still get along. What's your family like?" Kate asked not knowing anything.

"You don't have to answer them" Bridget tells Jason, but Jason tells her its fine.

"I don't have the best reputation in this town seeing as I was Rosewood's bad boy and was a stoner and drinking alcohol underage, than my sister who was Hanna and Bridget's best friend went missing one night and Bridget had broken up with me a couple hours before she had gone missing at their sleepover but I understand why she wanted me to stop doing drugs and drinking, then a year later they found her body and now it's a murder investigation, with my parents being so disappointed in having a son like me, it almost feels like they think they lost the wrong child" he told the group honestly.

Bridget without thinking grabbed his hand and told him "I don't think they lost the wrong child, so stop thinking like that" looking at him sadly.

Kate then went into a story about her sailing, with Hanna cracking a joke so Tom decided to embarrass her by saying that he had talked to Sean's father and Hanna would be assisting Sean's mother in the dentist office. It wasn't until Spencer sent both Hanna and Bridget a text that read S.O.S that they got to leave to go pick her up.

(Hanna, Bridget & Spencer)

As Hanna pulled into the motel Bridget was sitting in the front and noticed that Wren and Spencer kissed shocking both of them when the radio plays the song "I don't need you anymore" saying it was dedicated to Hanna from her friend A. Spencer then got in the backseat and watched as both of the sisters looked like they had seen a ghost.

They then go back to Spencer's house and notice someone had been inside so they go to make sure that Alison's bracelet had been untouched and as they turned around written on Spencer's mirror was

"**It won't be that easy, bitches –A"**

In a certain color of lipstick. Spencer calls the rest of the girls over and as they look at the mirror Aria asks "Is that Jungle red?"

Emily replying "Alison's color"


	5. S1 E5

(Spencer's; Next Morning)

"A sent this letter to my mom" Aria said staring at the letter surprised.

"You know it's not your fault right?" Emily told her sitting by the kitchen counter.

"Wait, Alison saw this Meredith person?" Spencer said to Aria.

"Meredith, wait her names Meredith, ew that's not even a cute girls name" Hanna told them not helping the situation adding "If you're going to cheat at least cheat with someone who deep conditions her hair occasionally"

Spencer then proceeds to give Hanna a bagel and says "Here, put something in your mouth besides your foot" which makes Bridget smile and chuckle.

"I'm sorry" Hanna said looking over at Aria.

"Thank you guys for staying here I couldn't be here alone" Spencer tells the girls.

"When are your parents getting home?" Bridget said worrying about her.

"This afternoon" Spencer reassures them. Aria then added "Weren't you going to clean the mirror before they got home"

"Do you want us to go with you?" Emily asked and Spencer agreed as they started heading upstairs with Hanna saying "Do we really need five people to clean a mirror? I'll stay down here" she told them.

Bridget smirked and said "Alright, make sure you lock the doors" trying to scare her. Hanna then jumped up and said you spray I'll wipe"

As they headed up the stairs Bridget got a text and Hanna said "Well looks like the devils back" All of the girls crowded around Bridget as she opened the attachment of them looking at the mirror, and they all ran up the stairs opening Spencer's closet.

As they opened it a few things fell including the lipstick used to write the message.

(School Hallway)

The girls were surrounding Spencer's locker talking about the recent events going on as Bridget kept looking around for someone. After a while Spencer finally noticed asking "Who are you looking for?"

"Jason. You wouldn't happen to have seen him have you?" she asked all the girls.

All the girls tell her they haven't seen them and ask her why she wanted to see him but before she could respond Noel walked by purposely bumping his shoulders with her, which Bridget rolled her eyes at his childish behavior.

"What was that about?" Aria asked referring to Noel.

"He's upset because I told him I think we should break up" she told them.

Emily then asked "Well why are you looking for Jason?" she asks.

"I need a tutor in math and he's really good at math so I figured he could help me" Bridget tells them and then notices Jason walking the other way. "I'll see you girls later" she says after she runs after Jason.

(Jason & Bridget)

Bridget was running after Jason yelling "Jason" until he finally turned around and saw it was her that had been yelling his name, he stopped and waited for her and when she stood in front of him he asked "You yelled?"

"Look I know what I'm asking for is a lot since my father had you sit with us the other night and since I was the one that broke up with you but I need a tutor in math and I was hoping that you could help me, it would mean a lot to me" Bridget told Jason.

"That's not too much" Jason tells her with a smile "I'll help me but you might want to ask Noel if he'll be alright since I'm pretty sure he'll be pissed" he jokes with her.

"Yeah well I don't have to ask Noel anything since I broke up with him, so text me whenever you're free" she tells him as she walks away. Jason stands there smiling watching her walk away.

(Spencer & Bridget)

As Spencer and Bridget went into the Hasting's house they were both greeted by Mr. Hasting's who told Spencer that he got her buttercups thinking that they were her favorites.

"Hey dad" Bridget smiles at him even though he wasn't technically he wasn't her real father she still thought and spoke to him like one.

"Did you talk to Wren?" Spencer asked her father.

"No, but we did hear that you won the golden orchid and your mother has a column out about your win" he responded smiling.

"It's really not that big of a deal" Spencer said worriedly since she had taken it from Melissa, Bridget looked at Spencer and felt bad for her.

"Do you want to play doubles tomorrow, with a potential client?" he asks Spencer to which she agrees to.

(Jason's Apartment)

Bridget walks into the apartment building that Jason lives in and goes to his door and knocks. As Jason opens the door Bridget smiles at him and they go to his living room to start studying.

After a while of him helping her he suddenly blurts out "You never responded to any of my letters" while looking at Bridget.

Bridget sighs looking at him "I didn't know about the letters until a week or so ago" she tells him honestly.

"What do you mean? I sent them over the entire year" Jason told her confused.

"I know I just got them, listen don't get mad but Noel took them and I found them over at his house and I took them home with me but I still haven't had time to read them" she tells Jason trying to find his reaction.

Jason told her "I'll tell you basically what they all were about, it was me telling you that I decided to go to a rehab facility for you so that you could see what I was doing and maybe change your mind and we could get back together. The letters said that you were the reason I was sobering up and how I felt those days I was writing and what was going through my mind because I knew that if you had read them you would have cared no matter what" Jason said to her seriously and smiled a little.

Bridget couldn't help but think of all the memories they had together and couldn't help but lean in and kiss him, Jason immediately kissed her back telling her to stay the night and when Bridget agreed she told him to take her to the bedroom which he immediately did.

(Next Morning)

When Bridget awoke the next morning she realized that she didn't have any new clothes for school that day. Jason noticed her dilemma and threw her a t-shirt of his too which Bridget smiled grateful at him but couldn't help but blush when she thought about the night before. She puts the shirt on and uses her jeans from the day before.

"Do you want breakfast, babe?" asked Jason looking over at her, happy that they had agreed to give their relationship another try.

"No, I'm not really hungry" Bridget says kissing him and getting in his car with him.

(School)

As Jason pulled up to the school he got out and went over to Bridget giving her a kiss, smiling and then going into the school. Bridget sighed with a smile happy on what was going on now. As she looked around she saw that Noel was watching and had glared at her before he too walked into the school.

Bridget walked over to the girls who all had their eyebrows raised and just innocently smiled at all of them until Spencer asked "Is that Jason's shirt?" and smirking at Bridget, as she started blushing, than the rest of the girls joined in teasing her until the bell rang saving Bridget further embarrassment.

(Bridget & Hanna)  
As Hanna was putting her uniform in the laundry basket, Bridget was eating a cheeseburger and their mother Ashley walked in asking Hanna if she wanted a pair of heels that were very fancy. Hanna replied with "They're too fancy for a dentist office"

Ashley said "Well you have upcoming events, like homecoming" Hanna looked at her and said "Yeah, I don't think I'm going to homecoming" she said honestly surprising Bridget.

Bridget never thought her sister would miss a dance she was always the one who wanted to go and show off her dresses.

Ashley said "Of course you're going, if you're breathing you're going" she told Hanna.

Than her mother begins to tell Hanna not to give Sean to much space since she had done that with their father and began to describe Kate when Bridget asked how she knew all of that, Ashley admitted to googling her.

(Later)

After her time with Hanna she was going to the Grille when she saw that Emily was talking with Toby. She watched for a few minutes as Emily laughed with Toby and had a good time and couldn't help but smile and not interrupt them.

Unlike the other girls she decided not to intervene since she saw how happy Emily was. She smiled and left to go back home.


	6. S1 E6

As the girls walked into Aria's room they saw her in sweatpants and a sweatshirt listening to music. Spencer than proceeded to take the headphones out of Aria's ears to which she responded with "What are you doing?"

"Intervention" Spencer says smiling slightly to Aria.

"We have take out" Emily then said to the sad girl.

"But, you don't get any until you change out of those sweatpants" Hanna exclaims.

"They're comfy" Aria says to the blonde.

"So are mom jeans and flip flops" Bridget adds joining them.

"Plus how are we going to choose a homecoming dress if you don't come with us?" Emily says, trying to get Aria to come.

Aria than surprises the girls by telling them she's not going. The girls all telling her that she has to go.

"Look cutting yourself off from the rest of the world isn't going" Spencer tells her.

"It's not like her father missed their anniversary, he slept with one of his students" Bridget said not thinking before saying it.

Hanna then says to Aria to vote for her than if she's not going. Spencer telling her that she's all set with winning. The girls shake their head at their friends thoughts.

Spencer then lets out that she decided to bring Alex with her to the homecoming dance and that it would be their first official date. Which made Bridget squeal and tackle Spencer with excitement.

"Look at her blush!" Hanna yelled to the rest of the girls.

"Seriously guys he's not going to know anyone there so will you guys talk to him also" Spencer said worriedly.

"No we were just going to freeze him out" Bridget replies sarcastically. Spencer looked at Emily and asked who she was bringing saying she was probably going solo, to which Hanna says that she should go with Aria.

"How did I just go from wearing mom jeans to being Samantha Ronson?" Aria asked the girls.

Then all the girls looked towards Bridget with a smirk on their faces causing Bridget to ask "What? Is there something on my face?"

Hanna looked at her sister and said "No, but is Jason going with you?" making all the girls look again.

"He's chaperoning which sounds so weird, but he said that I can technically be his date" Bridget told the girls.

"Wait isn't he sort of a teacher, and wouldn't he get in trouble for dating you?" Emily asked her.

Bridget shook her head "Technically he isn't a teacher and he doesn't have to counsel me so our principle doesn't see the harm in us dating" she said happily.

Hanna then exclaims how hungry she is and reaches for the fortune cookies taking them out and looking at the fortune and frowning.

Spencer then says "Yeah, Confucius says to stop being such a drama queen"

Hanna then reads the girls **"Lions and tigers and bitches, Oh My! There's no place like homecoming! –A"**

All the girls grabbed a cookie and opened it and had all the same text on each of them.

(Lunch)

As Bridget and Hanna were sitting at the lunch table, Spencer came rushing up to them asking "Can you get Jenna's file today?"

With Hanna answering "No, I don't have to work today"

Spencer and Hanna then go back in forth and in the end Hanna told Spencer she would do it just as Mona sat down. "Hey Han and Bridge….Spencer" Mona said as she sat down. Then adding "So is it true you're taking the country clubs towel boy to homecoming?" she asks Spencer.

"His name is Alex and yes I am" she told Mona not liking what she said.

"Mona not now with the crude remarks" Bridget said to Mona and Hanna said "Knock it off Mona"

"What? I think it's cute she's taking cinderfella to the ball" she told the girls aggravating them all to which Hanna asked her to go get her yogurt.

"Wow that was exactly the kind of reaction I want to avoid" Spencer said to the two girls. "Don't pay any attention to her, she's just insecure" Bridget told Spencer to which Spencer looked at her saying "Like a pit-bull" causing Bridget to let out a smile.

As Spencer hits both Hanna and Bridget too point out that Toby was there, they watch as his shirt rises with a tattoo that reads '901 Free at Last' causing them to wonder what it means.

(Spencer & Bridget)

Spencer really needed help with the decorating for the dance so she had asked Bridget to help and was helping Spencer paint another pole that was close to Spencer, when she noticed Alex walking towards Spencer so she jokingly shouted "Lover boy! 12 o'clock" to Spencer which made both Alex and Spencer look at her.

Spencer just smiled and told him to ignore Bridget. Bridget was close enough to hear their conversation and couldn't help but listen in and smile as Alex was being so sweet to Spencer. Bridget looked at them and noticed a huge smile on Spencer's face and she deserved to be happy, then Bridget's phone went off and she read:

"**Might want to look out for one of your friends tonight! –A"**

(Dance)

The group was all standing together only missing Emily and Aria as they listened to the music. When Aria walked in Spencer saying "I thought you were going to bail"

Mona then says to her "With no date, my how the mighty have fallen" to which the rest of the girls saying she could share their dates and then Spencer introduced her and Alex and told Aria she had first of the beanie toss.

As they turned around both Bridget and Spencer saw Jason and Melissa talking together so they both walked up to them.

"You're looking really nice Mel" Bridget said smiling at her. "If you don't mind I'm going to take this one" she says grabbing Jason.

"You're looking quite beautiful too" Melissa says smiling at her and watching as she pulls Jason away.

(Jason & Bridget)

"Why did you drag me away?" Jason asked looking at Bridget and adding "By the way you look very beautiful" he tells her complementing her.

"Spencer needed to talk to Melissa, so I figured I'd help get you away from her, and you're looking quite handsome in that suit" Bridget says biting her lip.

"You know biting your lip turns me on" Jason said looking Bridget in the eyes and smiling when he noticed that she blushed.

Jason then asked "How's Hanna doing with knowing she could win homecoming queen?"

Bridget laughed as Jason started dancing with her "She's going to freak out if she doesn't win and she'll probably go on an eating binge again" she tells Jason.

"C'mon go find your group of friends" Jason says smiling at her.

"Alright, I want to see if Ems here yet" she replies kissing him, off in search for her friends.

(Group besides Emily)

When Aria asked Spencer to find someone to take her place Spencer responded with "Alone in a dark booth with Mr. Fitz? That's like every freshman girl's dream"

All the girls looked up to see Emily walking in with her date…Toby. The girls and Maya showed they didn't like it and Maya then stormed off but Bridget walked up to them before they got to the group saying "Hey Emily and Toby" with a smile, since she didn't have a problem with Toby either.

"Hey" Emily said back to her while Toby sent her a small smile for not seeming upset like the other girls. The rest of the girls joined them and Toby said that he would get Emily something to drink. The girls all were trashing Toby to Emily so Bridget stood up for him telling them to back off and give him a chance, while she walked away shaking her head.

Emily was grateful that one of her other friends had stood up for her choice and didn't make her feel down about it all like the rest of the girls had.

(Later)

Spencer than grabs all the girls aside from Emily again and says "I figured out what Toby's tattoo stands for '901 Free at Last', September 1"

"The day Alison went missing" Aria then said. While Bridget rolled her eyes and said "You guys have no proof, you just want to keep hating on Toby"

They all ignore her and Spencer gets Hanna to get the file from the therapists office, while Aria goes and distracts Sean, Spencer goes and watches Toby and Emily with Alex and Bridget walks over to Jason and keeps him company but looks out for any suspicious thing.

A couple minutes later Bridget meets up with the rest of the girls and they hear Emily scream "Leave me alone!" so they run to the sound of her voice, little did they know Jason had followed and heard Emily too.


	7. S1 E7

The girls were still running around in search of Emily when they heard footsteps behind them and turned to see Jason coming. He then told them "I heard Emily scream and followed you girls, what's going on?"

Bridget looked at him and said "They can't find her after she had screamed. They decided to try and call her and when they did they saw her phone in the hallway.

When they walked into the science lab next to where Emily had her phone they all saw that it was a mess and that there had to have been a disturbance in there. They all became worried for Emily's safety. When Hanna saw the blood and all the glass on the ground made them even worry more.

(Emily's House)

The girls besides Hanna were in Emily's room explaining Toby and Jenna's relationship and what had been in the file. While both Emily and Bridget didn't think he killed Alison or tried to kill Emily like the others thought.

"I told the police when I went outside to get some air I tripped" Emily said to the rest of the girls. "Well why didn't you tell them that he attacked you?" Aria exclaimed outraged.

"I didn't want to say anything until I talked to you guys first" she told us with Spencer saying "Well the truth is in the file"

Than Hanna came in saying "I didn't know Rosewood had this many cops, when I went to return this" she says as she shows the file and adds "they were talking with Toby's shrink" to which Emily asked to look at and gave it to Emily.

Aria's phone began reading and she read out "Please ask your father if he plans on using the car this weekend" she said with a sigh adding "They've gone from not talking to not texting" she tells the girls getting up to leave and go back to her house. Spencer saying she should head out too, causing Hanna to say "Wait what? I just got here. What should I do with that?" she asks referring to Toby's file. Bridget saying "Stuff it in your locker for now" she says as she heads out with the rest of the girls.

(Bridget)

Bridget than proceeded to pull up to her friend's house and getting out and entering the house. She smiled at Melissa Hastings and told her "Hello" as she took a seat with her on the couch. Bridget was happy knowing that Spencer wasn't going to be there, since she was looking for Alex and would give her hell for still hanging out with Melissa.

Bridget looked sincerely at her friend asking "Have you talked to Wren since everything happened?" she said cautiously.

"He called me to tell him Spencer went up there to talk to him and he said that it was all his fault and basically covering for Spencer" Melissa said to the younger girl.

"I know you won't like this but have you ever thought, maybe Spencer didn't want to hurt you and that she actually feels really bad for what happened?" she asked Melissa.

"The thought crossed my mind once or twice but then I realized that we have always been trying to beat each other so she thinks of this as a competition" Melissa says. Bridget sighs and decides to change the subject knowing Melissa wasn't going to change her mind asking "What are your plans now?" talking with Melissa for a couple of hours before she realized she had to meet up with Hanna and Lucas.

(Hanna, Bridget, Aria & Spencer)

The girls pulled up to the woodsy area and the girls got out as Hanna stormed out of it with Spencer yelling at Hanna that she can't destroy the file, as Hanna stormed into the woods with Aria telling the two girls "Stay here" and running after Hanna.

Spencer looked at Bridget and said "Why are we staying here?" too which Bridget shrugged than ran after the two other girls going deeper in to the woods with the intention of burning the file.

Spencer telling Hanna "I will mail it to the police" with Hanna disagreeing saying that it would just get traced back to her and she can't afford another incident with the police.

"Look I have already got busted for stealing sunglasses and my boyfriend's car" Hanna told the girls as Spencer asked "Wait, you stole sunglasses? From who?" making Hanna say "Not from a person from a store, god! I have some class" Hanna proceeded to say. Aria wondering which ones asked "Wait, are you talking about the Gucci ones with gold…" before Bridget interrupted yelling "Focus!" to the girls.

"Hanna, this is not some petty theft! Toby could be the killer, we can't keep making these same mistakes over and over" She tells the blonde.

"We?" Hanna says disbelievingly and Spencer grabs the file saying "Yes we, were all in this together!" Spencer proclaims.

Spencer then yells "The devil has a name and its Toby!" and Hanna grabs the file back and starts walking away making Spencer yell "Why are you being so pig-headed!"

Hanna then proceeds to insult Spencer about how her family has lawyers and can get her out of trouble while Spencer asks "What are you talking about?" making Hanna whip around at her and yelling "Spencer! You get caught stealing your sister's essay and they let you have a newspaper article, I get caught stealing sunglasses and have to lug around medical waste" to which Bridget then grabs the file and throws it in the river with Aria saying "There it's done now! We never saw it and we never had it" as Spencer, Bridget and Hanna walk away then Aria gets a text from Emily telling her not to get rid of the file.

(Bridget, Emily & Spencer)

The girls were all talking at Spencer's locker while Spencer asked Emily "Hey,, are you taking anything for that?" to which Emily responded "Yeah, but nothing that dulls my mother. She's getting harder to resist" making Bridget smile at a time like this Emily could still use her sarcasm.

Spencer's phone began ringing and she smiled as she said it was Alex, and Bridget said "See things are getting better" but had to take back her words after Spencer said that Alex was cancelling, which Emily said was a good reason but Spencer proceeded to say that the club was closed on Mondays.

Bridget and Emily shared a look feeling bad for their friend and the fact they couldn't help her.

(Bridget, Lucas & Hanna)

Bridget went with Hanna to pick out the picture of the homecoming king and queen that were going into the yearbook. As Bridget walked in she noticed that Hanna smiled even wider and knew that her sister liked this guy as a friend and helped her be happy unlike Sean was doing right now. After Hanna had introduced Lucas and Bridget they started looking at pictures and Bridget noticed that if Hanna was smiling in one then Sean wasn't and the other way around.

As they looked over the photos and both Hanna and her agreed on one, Lucas decided to try and make conversation with Bridget asking her "So, the rumor is that you're back together with Jason Dilaurentis" causing Bridget to smile just by hearing his name "Yeah, he's a great guy and I'm happy" adding in "What about you, Lucas? Any girls you have your eye on?"

Lucas quickly looked at Hanna too which only Bridget had noticed and answered back with "Yeah, but she's not available and I understand" he told her.

Bridget smiled at him and thought about what of a respectful guy he was and he deserved someone who would truly treat him the best. Bridget knew her sister's type and knew she would never actually date Lucas so she just hoped that Hanna didn't break his heart. "You deserve the best, you're a very nice, kind and funny man, I'm sure you'll have girls knocking on your door someday" she told him resulting in him smiling at her.

As they got talking some more Lucas asked the girls if they wanted to see some funny videos he saw online and they both agreed wanting to spend some time with him. Hanna and Bridget looked at each other and smiled seemingly glad that they got to have one good minute as they had been having terrible weeks.

After watching a couple videos they heard someone clear their throat from behind them and they all turned to see Jason standing in the doorway in amusement seeing the videos they were watching. Jason than turned to Hanna and Lucas and asked "Do you two mind if I take Bridget away from you guys?" he asked.

Hanna and Lucas looked at Bridget smiling and answered as Bridget walked over to Jason "Use protection!" Hanna yelled to them, causing Bridget to blush, turn around and flip her off.

(Jason & Bridget)

Jason was still on school hours so he couldn't leave the building so they went to his office and she sat on his lap asking "Why did you steal me away?" causing him to smile and wrap his arms around her saying "I haven't seen you in a while, I thought while you were still here with Hanna I could steal you away for some alone time" with Bridget smiling and teasingly saying "So you didn't just grab me so we can make out a little before I have to go and before you have to go to your house?" she asked him.

"What, why would I do that?" Jason said. To which Bridget gave him a look and said "Alright, then I won't have to kiss you" smirking at him and which he chuckled and said "Alright, I might have wanted to steal you away to make out a little bit" Jason admitted leaning into her.

"Hmmm, I don't think I have a problem with that" Bridget said smiling at him as she leaned down kissing him, which resulted in a heating make out session until they both heard a knock on the door and Bridget stood up and went to the other side of Jason's desk flattening her hair out as Jason opened the door.

Bridget then looked around Jason and saw that Jenna was there and heard her say to Jason "I was hoping I could talk to you before you have to leave" which Jason said "Of course Jenna, come on in" he told her too which Jenna entered and Bridget said hey to her but then left to go back to her house to finish up her homework. As she started her homework she couldn't help but look at all of her photos of her and Jason until she got a text saying:

"**You wish you could get a fairytale ending with Jason, Watch your back bitch! –A"**

Bridget then frowned looking at the text thinking of course her happiness wouldn't last, as she got up to look out the window to see if she could find anyone.

(Emily, Spencer, Bridget & Hanna)

"So is Toby dead?" Hanna asks as they met up and Emily told them how she saw Jenna crying and a bunch of police officers over there. Bridget and Emily being the only ones to feel bad about it.

"I couldn't bring myself to ask" Emily admitted not wanting to hear that he wasn't alive and looking at Bridget who had the heart to hug Emily.

Then Spencer opened her mouth saying "Well I'm not going to cry about this" she told them as she looked at Emily and Bridget then she added "And neither should either of you" too which Hanna said "Spencer, if they liked him, they can cry about it" even though she didn't really like him but she cared about her sister and Emily's feelings.

"Well sorry for speaking" Spencer told them and pausing in the silence but looking bad for it and then adding "Look, she's right I can't tell you how to feel"

Hanna then looked at Spencer and said "I'm sorry for what I said about your family yesterday, I didn't mean it" to which Spencer said "It's true, you're not the first person to think it" after she said that Emily's phone rand and read:

"**Thanks for getting Toby out of my way! –A"**

Which made all the girls look at each other nervously, and make Hanna and Spencer realize that he wasn't all that bad and that Toby hadn't been 'A'.


	8. S1 E8

(Five girls)

"I was afraid she wouldn't get it done in time for the memorial" Aria told the girls as they pushed the box into Spencer's kitchen area. The girls then ask Aria were her mom is and she tells them that she's been staying in an apartment above the gallery. The girls then ask if anyone had called Shelley Lennerd.

"Done, and I told her if she plays anything depressing I would kick her in her cello" Spencer replied making the girls laugh and high fiving Bridget. "What about the program?" Aria asked Spencer to which Spencer replied "Almost done, but we should probably finish it before Jason comes over later" causing all the girls to look at Bridget saying "There will be no making out in front of us"

"God, give me a little credit, I'm not like a rabbit with him" She told them causing them to all giggle and look over at her again. The girls then opened the box top and looked at the piece in front of them saying how beautiful it looked and how the pedicel was already out there next to the bench.

"Years from now people are going to see this and all their going to know about Ali was that this bench was dedicated to her" Aria told the girls as they all looked at it.

Spencer then quoted Alison saying "That's immortality my darlings" causing them to all go back and have a memory of her.

_(Flashback)_

_The girls were all lounging around at the beach together just having a good time and they all listened as Aria said "I wish we could just choose the age that we wanted to be and stay that age forever" making Alison look over at her and say "The only way to do that is to die young, leave a beautiful corpse"_

_After Alison had said that it made Emily really uncomfortable and add "Don't joke" to Alison while shaking her head at her._

_Alison looked over at Emily and said "That wasn't a joke, haven't you guys ever thought of what it would be like to die young, it would be superior" she said to the girls with Bridget asking "Is that really how you want to go Alison?"_

"_Not just yet" Alison said smirking, making the girls uncomfortable and Hanna saying "Don't talk like that" with Aria looking at Alison saying "That's gruesome" with Alison telling her "It's not gruesome, it's immortality my darlings" with a small smile on her face"_

(Present)

The girls then wondered where she had gotten that from, whether it was a movie or not but Spencer couldn't help and shake her head and add "She was a movie"

(Marin Household)

"It was humiliating, the store clerk just took my credit card away, and that's private property" Hanna told her sister and mother as she told them how her card had been taken away.

"That's private property to the bank" Ashley told her youngest to which Hanna said "What about my other credit cards" causing Bridget to roll her eyes at Hanna.

"We have to make some adjustments, temporary adjustments" Ashley tells the girls trying not to let on too much. Hanna proceeded to try and find out how long they would have to go with the cut back on money while Bridget finally had enough yelling "Hanna! Enough, you don't need to go shopping everyday" she said quite annoyed with her sister.

Bridget tried to be considerate unlike Hanna asking carefully "What happened?" to which her mother answered as lightly as she could "What happened was, taxes and bills and mortgage and being a one working family and we can't pay with a two paycheck life" she told both girls looking at both of them.

Bridget looked at Hanna who looked worried, and couldn't help but wonder how much her mom wasn't telling them, she thought she would talk to her mother alone and see what she could get since usually she knew more than Hanna would with the stuff around the house.

(Hasting's House)

As Bridget and Hanna walked in late since their discussion with their mother they saw Jason there already and Hanna gave him a hug as Bridget kissed him sitting down though with Spencer across the table from him. Bridget had only been half paying attention to the conversation but she knew that Jason was mainly just telling Spencer that she was doing a good job along with the girls; he said he only wanted Jenna to speak at the funeral. (I Know Jason changed a lot but I'm changing it for the story)

"We didn't know that Jenna was friends with Ali" Bridget speaks for the first time, Jason looks at her and said "Yeah, I didn't either but she said that Ali really helped her while she had been in the hospital so I said it was alright. Is that okay with you girl's?" Jason asked them.

"Oh uh, yeah of course" Spencer said trying not to clue him in on the stuff that had gone down between the girls and Jenna.

(Aria, Hanna & Bridget)

"You only want me to go so you can go with Sean" Aria looks at Hanna and looks at Bridget saying "Talk some sense into her, he is your ex-boyfriend"

Hanna acts offended "That is so not true, but even if it is a little true you need to get back out there, and as for Bridget she has Jason now" Bridget then adds "I think you should go with him, it's Noel Kahn your crush in 8th grade, I'm over him seriously it won't bug me at all" she says to Aria, smiling at her.

Aria sighs and says to the sisters "I don't know" to which Hanna replies "Aria what is there not to know? It's not like I'm setting you up with some freak who takes up some kind of chess club" trying to pursue Aria into going.

As Hanna kept proceeding into talking to Hanna, Bridget gave Aria a smile and mouthed 'I'll see you later' to the brunette and walked off towards her locker.

(Bridget's Locker)

As Bridget was getting the rest of the things out of her locker to go home, Detective Wilden walked up to her, leaning on the locker next to hers. "Hello Bridget" he told her.

"Detective Wilden" she replied to him, rolling her eyes in the process. "What do you want?" she asked him already annoyed by his presence.

"I just wanted to know if Emily had talked to Toby and if she knew his whereabouts" he told the younger girl, stepping even closer to her making her uncomfortable but not wanting to back down she looked up at him asking "Why don't you go ask her?"

Wilden then replied with "I would so much rather talk with a beautiful thing like you" he would say with his creepy smirk.

"Well if I remember correctly this is sexual harassment and if anyone was too walk by then they would be my witness" Bridget told him smirking in triumph as he then looked around and stepped back in case someone was to go in the hallway.

"Honestly what you see in a stoner like Jason, blows my mind, I mean we would be such a better couple and you would have someone protecting you on the police force" Wilden says looking at Bridget.

"What I see in Jason is none of your business and having you as a boyfriend makes me sick to the stomach thinking about it since you're such a pedophile" Bridget told the detective and noticed Jason walking their way confused.

Jason walked up to both of them looking at Wilden and raising his eyebrow saying "Is there a problem here?" then looking at Bridget.

Wilden then answered "Nothing" and walked away quickly while he glared at Jason.

(Spencer, Emily, Bridget & Jason)

"Well that was tense" Jason told the girls as they had just come from a meeting with Principal Hartman. "He means well, but he needs to know he's not in charge" he told them.

"Thank you, for sticking up for me in there" Spencer tells Jason said Principal Hartman had basically said teens shouldn't be running it while he had looked directly at Spencer.

They kept talking and sharing laughs and talked more about the memorial in the hallway when Bridget noticed Detective Wilden and a couple of police officers going into someone's locker so she bumped the girls and pointed, causing Jason to turn around and notice. "What are they doing?" Spencer asked as they walked over to the police and detectives.

"Detective Wilden" Jason said to the detective going in Toby's locker. Detective Wilden looked at Jason then at the girls and said "Uh, I think you'll find this interesting, we're having a look in Toby Cavanaugh's locker" to which Jason sarcastically said "Why? Do you think he's hiding in there?" causing Bridget to chuckle.

"He's a suspect" Wilden said annoyed to Jason. "Well your investigation better turn up something better than Toby's gym socks" causing Wilden to look at him upset.

Wilden then replied "You made it quite clear the other day you weren't happy with the pace of the investigation, well we're trying to give you action" he tells them giving notebooks to the police officer to take.

"Yeah, you got nothing, I realized that yesterday" he told the detective trying to wile up the detective. "You know what sometimes we withhold stuff on the process of the investigations so we don't get interrupted"

Jason then told the detective "The only reason you're tearing this kids locker apart is because he's not around to object" causing Bridget, Spencer and Emily to look at each other nervously, and to which Wilden responded with "Toby called your sister the night she disappeared, she took the call, we checked the phone listings" he told them walking away annoyed.

All three of the girls weren't expecting that and Emily proceeded to say "Toby called Ali that night?" causing the girls to glance at one another.

(Spencer, Bridget & Jason)

"You were right about the weather, it's supposed to rain through the day" Spencer told Jason as they were working more on the memorial.

"I wished this would be outside, in the sun" Jason said to which Bridget held his hand and said "Ali would have loved that"

"Did you know that Toby called Alison?" Bridget asked her boyfriend. "No, Wilden shouldn't have told me, but it was easy to wind him up" he said with a small smile.

As Spencer and Bridget got up to get coffee they heard Jason says "You know, you two were the only ones who stood up to Ali, I waited for the catfight but it never happened. Maybe that's why you two are the closest out of the girls" "Who do you think killed Alison?" Spencer asked him, wondering what his theory was.

"The police like Toby but when they won't be able to find him they'll look for someone else" he tells the girls, shaking his head.

The next words out of Jason's mouth surprised both of the girls, "Alison told me about the fire, how you Spencer had told all the girls that they should go over to Toby's and show him, how you got the stink bomb and convinced the other girls to go along with it and how you threatened Toby into taking the blame" making Spencer say unbelievably "Alison told you that?"

"Yes she did" Jason said drinking out of his cup. "Did you believe her?" Bridget asked trying to make sure Jason didn't think her best friend really did it.

Jason looked at both of the girls and said "At first I really did, but then I watched how Alison acted and I knew that she had been the one to plan it all and she always would blame someone other than herself so she could look like a perfect angel to our parents" he told them honestly.

"You really are so much different than Alison" Spencer told him surprised.

(Hasting's House)

Bridget had just told the girls what Jason had told them and all the girls looked at her surprised, "She tried to pin it all on you, why?" Emily asked. Aria responding with "Spencer was the only one to stand up to her besides Bridge and there was no way that he would believe Bridge had done it"

Hanna smacked herself and said "God, this is officially insane!" while sitting down and Emily joining her asking "Is that what she told Jenna at the hospital?" making Spencer answer with "I don't know, I don't think so but I don't know"

The girls then all went on to say why she would cover it on and then agreed that she wanted them to get the blame if it ever came out.

(Marin Household)

Bridget had just walked into the kitchen as her mother opened the fridge and looked back at Hanna saying "You went to the store?" with Hanna saying "Yeah, I sold some stuff online; you know old purses and bags that I didn't want. Don't worry though, it was fun in a nerdy kind of way" she said to her mother.

While her mother did appreciate that she had tried she was also a little humiliated, since it had been one of her daughters who was trying to bring in the cash, she told Hanna "Don't ever do that again"

Bridget then looked over at her sister and smiled a little seeing that her sister wasn't acting like she needed everything and was actually showing a heart.

"We should get to the funeral, we don't want to be late" Bridget told her mother as her and Hanna got into the car and drove off to the memorial.

(Memorial)

Spencer got up on the podium to give her speech about Alison when she noticed Ian Thomas in the back of the room, while she stared at him all the girls noticed and looked behind them noticing him too, only did Bridget smile when she had noticed him.

"I can't remember not knowing Alison, not having her as a friend she was the first person I had met that I could be angry with and not be afraid that I was going to lose her, and you need someone like that in your life" Spencer spoke.

"Friends can be hard on you compared to strangers, maybe because they know you more, I mean strangers see you for how you want to be seen" Hanna said when she got up there "You can't fool friends, that's what makes them friends" she said smiling.

Emily went up after Hanna and spoke "That corner of the park is going to be a safe space, where you can go and sit and read a book and you should think about Alison while you're there, she'd want to make sure that you wouldn't forget about her" Emily said.

When Aria spoke she said "When you do something like this, a memorial, you do it cause you don't fully understand what happened, so you plant flowers and write tiles and somewhere in the middle of that work you stop crying" she said trying to give a small smile.

As Bridget stood up there she did a deep breath for once she felt like crying and knowing that no one besides Jason had seen her cry, not even had Hanna seen her cry before. "She would have liked that you were here, she would've liked the attention, actually she would have loved the attention, it would have made her laugh and Ali laughing that was amazing" Bridget said and watched as Jason led Jenna to the podium.

Jenna began with "We think we know who we are, but we don't not until something bad happens and all the useless stuff pulls us apart and we see what we really are" she spoke continuing "I learned that from Alison Dilaurentis, my whole life I thought I knew who she was but I didn't not until she came and spoke with me at the hospital, Alison was the strongest girl I have ever met" she said, causing all of the girls to be surprised and look at each other shocked.

Wilden watched the girls react as Jenna spoke and made sure to see if they looked bad at all.

(Hasting's)

"That was my folks, they say thanks" Jason told the girls as he held hands with Bridget, who smiled at him and kissed his cheek, he then continued with "I want you girls to have something the police gave to me but after tonight, I think you girls should have it" he said handing them Alison's bracelet.

All the girls were confused as to the whole situation then all came to the conclusion that someone made a double and made sure that they found it.

As the girls then looked at the bracelet Bridget told them "Listen I should make sure he's alright, call me if you need me" she told them and then left with Jason.


	9. S1 E9

Aria, Spencer and Bridget were studying while Hanna sat there eating and annoying the girls, seeing as the SATs were tomorrow morning. Jason then came through the door as earlier he agreed to help them.

"Hey" all the girls greeted him as he walked in and shook his head smiling at Hanna who wasn't doing anything really. Jason always thought of Hanna as another sister and felt the need to protect her.

"It's insane I mean how many words do they expect you to learn in one night?" Hanna said to the group as Aria asked Spencer "Stringent" to which Spencer repeated back to her "Tough, inflexible" as Hanna then went on saying "I mean it's not like we're going to go to college and suddenly use them" making Bridget look at her sister and say "It's about getting into college, Han"

Aria looked over at Hanna who was eating out of a box and asked "Uhh, Hanna how are you still eating that?" "It's just sitting there" she said and Jason replied "Well then throw it away" causing Hanna to look at him and say "Then I'd have to stand over the trash and eat it" making the group laugh and shake their heads.

Spencer looked up at Jason "So you're going to be there tomorrow? Chaperoning?"

Jason looked and nodded "Yeah, figured I'd better keep an eye on you girls" he told them.

"Or so you and my sister can hook up in a bathroom stall" Hanna said to which Bridget replied "God, give us some class, it would be his office" making Jason shake his head and laugh with the rest of the girls.

Hanna then changed the subject and looked at Aria asking "What did Noel Kahn say to you after the memorial?" to which Jason looked confused not knowing what was going on so Bridget told him about their date they sort of had making Jason raise his eyebrows and listen to Spencer say "Hello, we are taking the SATs in 12 hours"

"Okay look Spencer you don't need to know any more big words" Bridget said to which Jason added "You're already scary enough to anyone under 50" making Spencer say "I'm not scary, am I scary?" she asked Aria to which she responded "A little"

Hanna then looked back at Aria and said "I saw Noel hug you and he did not want to let go" making Bridget laugh at her sisters persistence. Aria then looked up at Hanna saying "Talk about not wanting to let go"

"Why can't you give him a chance? He's smart, he's cute and not to mention his dad owns half of Rhode Island and he's got a cute smile" Hanna finished off causing Jason to ask "His dads?"

Hanna rolled her eyes at him and said "No, Noels"

As Hanna proceeded to go on with her rant she had finished off with "Don't you want someone you can scratch and sniff" making Spencer add "Maybe you should eat that over the garbage" making the group besides Hanna laugh. "Okay, I'm trying to help out a friend here, since we all don't have smoking hot boys from the country club, or a hot mysterious older guy in our lives" Hanna told them making Jason say "I'm mysterious?" looking at Bridget who added "You kind of are"

They then proceeded to talk about Alex with Spencer until they heard Mrs. Hastings walk in with the girls greeting her and Bridget adding momma number two in making her smile.

"What smells so good?" she asks the girls who say garlic bread and ask if she wants any to which she replies "God, I miss food, eat some butter for me" she tells them and looks in the fridge as Hanna says "Hey, maybe you should ask Alex to-" she started but got cut off noticing Spencer shake her head.

Aria then saying "You still haven't told her?" making Spencer say "Like I said I want it to last" causing Jason and Bridget to look at Spencer smiling.

"Hey, where's Emily?" Veronica asks noticing Emily not there. "She should be on her way over" Spencer told her mother.

(Veronica, Bridget, Hanna, Aria & Spencer)

The girls walked into school with Veronica asking if they really were still doing the SATs with a hurricane warning. As Spencer tells them how Alex was there and she was trying to get rid of her mom. Alex walked up to Spencer kissing her until Aria nudged her saying her mom was coming.

Spencer introduced Alex to her mom and Bridget noticed the weird look they gave each other with Alex quickly walking away from them nervously.

As a teacher walked over to the group telling them the test was on today with Bridget saying "But half the school was even here yet" and Veronica adding "They probably won't be since there was a tree down on Sumer Mill rd., that was closed down"

Detective Wilden walked up to the group saying "That wasn't because of the storm, that was because someone decided to pay Alison's memorial a visit and trashed it" making the girls look at him in shock.

"Maybe you can spare them the details, since their taking their SATs in a couple" Veronica tells the detective as to which the Detective says "Right, Good luck" and walks away. Bridget watches as he turns around looks at her winks and goes around the corner, while she shakes her head in disgust.

"We should probably get to the library" Spencer tells the girls and leaves with them to go check in.

(Five Girls)

The girls besides Emily were in the library standing over a bookshelf talking about Alison's memorial being trashed and thinking that it was over. When Emily walked up and they told her, while taking a seat at a table together.

Emily explained to the girls practice ran late and she had gone home to crash so she didn't go to Spencer's to study. Jason then walked over to the group telling them hey and taking a seat next to Bridget.

As the girls were studying they noticed Emily looked at her phone then they notice Detective Wilden in the library asking to get into the boys locker room. Hanna goes and sits back down, saying "Seriously, he is everywhere"

"Well he has Jason, breathing down his neck" Bridget tells her sister then looks at Jason who shrugs and says he wants them to find her killer.

Detective Wilden then made his way over to the girls saying "Sorry about the memorial I know how hard you girls worked on it" he told the girls and nodded at Jason, who glared back at him, noticing how Wilden's eyes lingered on Bridget, he then continued with "Shocking how something could happen right out in the open and nobody saw anything"

Spencer then said "Well everybody was probably studying for the exams we were about to take" making Wilden ask "You were all studying together last night then?" he asks mainly looking at Emily who says "Yes, we were all studying at Spencer's last night" confusing Jason and the girls, but the girls backed Emily up and Jason did too.

"Emily, what is going on?" Spencer asked with Aria asking "Where were you last night?" to which Emily said "I told you I went home" making Spencer say "Then why didn't you tell him that" while all the girls looked at Emily for her answer.

Emily got defensive saying "What happened to all of us sticking together?" as she stood up and Bridget asking "Where are you going?" with Emily saying "To the bathroom, do you believe me or are you going to follow me, we might all be able to squeeze into a cubicle together" she said storming away from them.

"Should one of us go after her?" Aria asked to which Jason replied "No, she'll talk when she's ready, just trust me" and then helped Bridget with her studying again.

After a few minutes of him helping her they got up and went to take a walk before the exam started.

(Jason & Bridget)

As Jason and Bridget walked down the hallways holding hands together they couldn't help but smile as memories of them sneaking around together a year ago went into their minds.

_(Flashback)_

_Jason was running in the halls holding hands with Bridget who was giggling bringing a smile to Jason's face. _

"_We're so going to get caught" she told Jason as she ran, practically being dragged together._

"_Not if we're quiet" Jason said smiling and pulled her into an empty hallway that hardly anyone goes into, Jason smiled down at Bridget and said "All I've been thinking about all day is you" he told her smiling._

"_Hmmm, am I that irresistible? Can you not stop thinking about me?" Bridget said teasingly. Looking up at Jason automatically happy with his presence._

"_If only I could show you around and tell all those guys who I notice watching you that your mine, and that they don't have a chance with you" Jason said smiling._

_Bridget looked up and put her arms around his neck and said "We both know how Alison would be about you seeing one of her best friends" she said sadly._

"_She already threatened me, about dating you, apparently my mom saw you leaving our house one day when Ali was gone so she knew we were together and she brought it up in front of Alison how threw a fit" Jason told her._

_Bridget said "How about I start giving Ali hints and in a week if she hadn't figured it out then we walk into school together showing people that we're together" Bridget says trying to make a deal since she knew that Jason didn't want to hide._

_Jason put his forehead on hers and smiled saying "You got yourself a deal, in a week we will be out, we should head out and get you to class" he told her kissing her._

(Present)

Jason and Bridget couldn't help but smile as they had walked past that hallway.

Jason stopped and looked at Bridget saying "Do you remember how much Alison was pissed at us when she had found out, when we walked in together into the school? She had been standing a couple feet from the door with the rest of your friends and they all turned around and watched shocked as I held your hand and walked you to your first class"

Bridget smiled and said "Remember at lunch that day, as I had walked into the cafeteria, everyone was surrounding you two and I had no idea and when I went to see why there was a crowd you and Ali were just screaming at each other"

Jason couldn't help but let out a small smile "Alison just screaming at me that I wasn't allowed to see you and that I was worthless and that you deserved someone so much better than a stoner" Jason sighed sighing as he sat down on the floor, looking up at Bridget and saying "You did, and you still deserve someone who is so much better than me, it's selfish of me to claim you as mine since you deserve so much better" he can't help but think.

Bridget took a seat right in front of him saying "Jace, if I didn't care about you or if I didn't think of you as someone who deserved a lot more than what he was getting, I wouldn't be with you, I'm in love with you and that's not going to change anytime soon. Jace you treat me how every guy should treat their girl, like a princess, you pamper me with stuff even when I tell you not to, you always make me feel wanted and involved, when I'm sad or crying you're there for me cuddling with me and making jokes to get me to smile, you take care of me when I'm sick and you just make my days' worth living" Bridget says sincerely, causing Jason to smile at her and feel good about himself, he kissed her and then they noticed everyone walking to the girls' locker room so they went with them.

(Locker Room)

"You know this sucks, the first time I'd be able to photograph a real tornado and they make us come to the locker rooms" Bridget heard Lucas say to her sister, to which she laughed and shook her head at.

They then heard Mona make a snide comment and glared to the back of Mona's head, Jason and her sat with each other and just cuddled there together, just trying to feel comfort with one another. Bridget sighed in content and closed her eyes putting her head on Jason's shoulder, causing him to smile and lean his head on hers.

Bridget then opened her eyes and saw Detective Wilden walk in and ask Emily to go with him as Hanna looked back at the girls; she sighed and stood up running after them with the girls.

They all then walked into the library with Spencer saying "What's going on?" making Detective Wilden smile slightly saying "Ah, good you're all here, we can all be together for an update" "No, we're supposed to be in the girls' locker room" Bridget told him. Wilden looked behind her and saw Jason walk in asking Bridget "Does he follow you around like a lost puppy all the time?" making Bridget roll her eyes at him and lean into Jason when she felt Jason wrap his arms around her.

Wilden then got back on topic and looked at them and said "Well I guess you girls are used to being in places you're not supposed to be, did you tell your friends where you were last night when you weren't studying for the test?" Wilden said looking over at Emily making her shy away from his look, then Wilden added "Because I got these really interesting photos" Wilden showed on his phone and giving it to Emily to which he said "Go ahead and pass it around, there's plenty more of that to go around" he told them as they passed the phone around.

"I see you didn't get a chance to clean your shoes either" Wilden says to her who Emily answers "That's not why I went there" "Really? So you didn't go back there to finish Toby's handy work?" he asked the smaller girl. "When I got there it was already like that" Emily told the detective.

"Really? Then let me ask you a question…" he started as he unwrapped a cloth and showed the figures and added "Then what were these doing in your bag?" making Hanna say "You put those in there you creep! Emily would never do that, it was her idea" she exclaimed making Wilden smile and add "Yeah so I heard, nice cover huh" he said as he took Emily's letter out of his jacket pocket saying "Would you like to share this with them or should I?" taking it out of Emily's reach as she grabbed for it and then he spoke again saying "How you wrote an angry letter to Alison three days before she disappeared, how you wanted her punished because she rejected you" he told the group.

Emily telling him "You had no right to read that letter" saying to him almost crying, then adding "I went back to that memorial to say that I was sorry, some of the things I said in there were terrible and when I got to the memorial it was already trashed and the figures were the only thing that hadn't been trashed" she told the girls, Jason and Wilden defeated.

Bridget then noticed Wilden put a small smile on his face so she spoke up saying "Give her the letter back" she said calmly and then added "Give her the letter back before I rip your head off!" She yelled at the detective.

They then all heard the door to the library open and saw Veronica walk in and ask "What's going on? Why are they in here?" she then noticed Emily crying and asked "Why is Emily crying?" to which Spencer answered with "He's accusing Emily of wrecking the memorial and killing Alison" she tells her mom.

Veronica then tells him that she's Spencer's mother and happy that she was there if that's how the school was treating them. She also says "Wait, you were questioning minors without an adult present, what kind of police station do you work for?" making Wilden say "I'm trying to solve a homicide" to which Veronica tells him "No you're not, you're done" and walking back to the locker room with the girls.

(Jason & Bridget)

They were sitting against the wall and Bridget looked at Jason who was deep in thought. She carefully said "Jace?" which made him look over and ask "What's up?"

Bridget then wanted to ask "You don't believe anything that Wilden said do you? You know Emily never could have hurt Ali"

Jason nodded at her saying "I know Emily didn't have anything to do with it and I know that none of you girls could have done that, I'm just thinking about how terrible my sister could be to you guys yet Emily still loved her, I guess what they say is true that there is someone out there for you" he told her, feeling sympathy for Emily having to deal with his sister.

Bridget then scooted closer to him and cuddled letting her mind wonder off and try and figure out what could have happened with Alison.

Both Jason and Bridget looked up as they made the announcement that they could go home and the SAT would be rescheduled, they then met up with the other girls and talked, laughed and walked out together.


	10. S1 E10

"Okay, I need to ask you guys something, and I want you to be totally honest with me" Hanna tells the girls as they surround her locker, she then continued with "Is this side of my face fatter then this side?" she asked as she moved her head back and forth. All the girls looking at her face and shaking their heads "no" they all said.

Aria then noticed someone and asked "Is that Ian?" she said with a sigh to which Emily said "I hear he's the new field hockey coach"

"Does Melissa know he's back?" Emily asked and Hanna checks him out saying "I don't know why she ever broke up with him" making Spencer answer "She didn't, he broke up with her"

They then all noticed that Mona was walking up to them so Bridget and Hanna smiled at her happy to see their friend.

"Hey" Mona said as she walked up to the group handing Bridget and Hanna invitations and saying "The first two are for my besties, and these are for my besties other friends" she said as she handed the girls invitations.

"Oh, what's this?" Aria asks causing Mona to smile big and say "Only invitations to the biggest birthday party of the year, Camp Mona" she says to the girls as they all look at one another while Hanna and Bridget have big smiles on their faces.

"Don't let the camp part scare you its glamping not camping, M is for Mona and Misusages not mosquitos" Mona says to the group of friends. She then runs off noticing more people that she wants to invite to her party.

"Why is Mona inviting us to her birthday party?" Spencer asks while laughing. Making Bridget answer with "Well she knows we're friends again, and she's trying to reach out to you, she's trying to be nice" Bridget tells the girls.

As Hanna asks if the girls were going to go, they all came up with lame excuses, causing Bridget and Hanna to frown as the girls then proceeded to walk away they all got the same text message that said:

"**Camp Mona's a Scavenger Hunt and I'm the prize. Come and find me, bitches. –A"**

All the girls looked around to see if anyone was around and they knew they would have to go and try to find who 'A' was.

(Marin Household)

As Hanna and Bridget walked into the kitchen they saw their mother on the phone and heard her say "Screw you" and as Ashley went to get the door Hanna redialed the person wo was on the phone to hear that it was a foreclosure place.

Hanna and Bridget looked at each other nervously. They then saw their mother enter with Mona behind her, smiling at both girls.

As Mona walked in both Hanna and Bridget told her happy birthday and gave her a hug and Mona practically told their mother they were ditching, as Bridget noticed the time she told the girls she had to go and went over to Spencer's.

(Hasting's)

"Spence, I don't know how much longer I can keep 'A' from Jason, he's already suspicious, and he thinks that I might be cheating on him" Bridget tells Spencer.

Spencer sighs and says "Look I may give you crap about him but I can see you really love him so I think you should tell him if he really thinks you're cheating on him. I don't know about the other girls but I will be there to support you if you decide on telling him" Spencer tells her.

Bridget looks at Spencer and says "I'm going to do it, I am going to tell him, I don't like the fact he thinks that I'm cheating on him, I'm either going to do it today or tomorrow" She tells Spencer.

As Spencer poured coffee for Bridget and her Melissa walked in smiling and said "Good morning" to both Bridget and Spencer.

"Morning Mel" Bridget said to Melissa while Spencer looked confused at her sister, especially when she offered her some juice so Spencer asked "Why are you being nice to me?" causing Bridget to smile and shake her head.

Melissa then hesitated and asked "Why didn't you tell me Ian was back?" causing Spencer to say "Because normal for us is not speaking" with Melissa saying "He said he saw you at Alison's memorial"

Spencer then looked at her older sister saying "Well we didn't talk" and Melissa told the girls that he had asked her out for coffee making Bridget ask "That's good, isn't it?" which Melissa looked at both of them saying "He broke my heart, and I'm still getting over Wren so I said no" making Spencer feel bad and apologize to Melissa again.

Melissa then said "Goodbye Bridgey" and took her orange juice and went upstairs while Spencer watched her.

(FBI)

As the girls were seated in the office they then watched as a woman and man walked in and said that her name was Agent Cooper handing Spence the badge as to which Spencer answered "The FBI" making the girls look in surprise.

"This is my partner Agent Randall, we're here because we were asked to assist the local police department in the murder of Alison Dilaurentis" she said to the girls and then spoke "I'm going to show you what was given to the local police department anonymously and the Dilaurentis family has given us permission to show to the four of you"

The girls then sit up when they see the video of Alison at the kissing rock teasing the person behind the camera that they wanted to kiss her.

"Is there anything you can tell me?" Agent Cooper asks the girls.

"They're at the kissing rock, it's in the woods behind the lake" Emily tells her, and Aria says "I think this was taken the night Alison went missing, cause she was wearing that top" making Agent Cooper look at the screen.

"That's not her sweater" Hanna said making Agent Cooper ask "Are you sure?" to which Bridget said "Ask her what's in any of our closets and she can make a list" she told the Agent.

"I think she was talking to the older boy" Spencer said and Cooper said "So called mystery boyfriend" while she played the tape again.

"Was he a high school boy?" Cooper asked Spencer, but Spencer said "She only told me enough to make it a secret" making Cooper say "Alison really liked keeping secrets"

Emily then said "She thought us keeping secrets kept us close" and Cooper said "They do, but secrets are made to be found out in time" as they all looked at the screen again.

(Hanna & Bridget)

Bridget stood next to Hanna as she was getting a water and saw a red head walk up to Hanna and ask "Uh, you don't know me but I'm in your fourth period social studies class" she began causing Hanna to say "Okay?" which the girl leaned towards Hanna and asked "Can you give me the name of your lypo surgeon doctor?" confusing both Bridget and Hanna.

"Uh, sure" Hanna starts then says "If I had one" and walked off with Bridget, they got a couple feet before another girls stopped them, this time asking Bridget if hooking up behind Jason's back with Ian was all that great making Hanna and Bridget look at one another confused and they both walked up to Mona.

They both noticed the looks they were getting and said to Mona "God, this day just keeps getting weirder, did you get my text?" Hanna asks Mona.

"Yeah, I got your text and I also got a text from A whoever that is saying that while I was eating three almonds a day you were getting liposuction and Bridget was hooking up with Jason's best friend Ian Thomas" Mona told both of the girls.

Making Hanna and Bridget both to tell Mona that if wasn't true, but Mona didn't believe them and uninvited them to her party and walked off with Naomi and Riley.

Hanna and Bridget both looked at each other upset and sad and then they turned to see that Emily and Spencer were there and Emily asked "What was that about?"

Bridget then said "Mona got a text from A and I think she just broke up with us, listen I need to find Jace and make sure he knows that the rumor is false" she told the girls walking away.

(Jason & Bridget)

Bridget pretty much ran to Jason's office and saw that he was still sitting at her desk and when she walked in and closed the door and turned around she saw that Jason was glaring at her.

Jason stood up and yelled "How could you!? You knew how much I love you and you went behind my back with my best friend!" he proceeded to yell at Bridget making her flinch knowing he has never yelled at her before.

"It's lies! All of it, I would never do that to you, and especially with Ian, it's absolutely appalling with the idea of Ian!" Bridget yelled at him.

Jason looked at her and said "Give me a good reason as to why I should believe this?! Even though I may have been stoned or drugged! I still remember you and Ian sneaking off and I remember how close you two were and you know what it's just adding up that you were hooking up behind my back" Jason yelled again.

Making Bridget come out with her up most secret whispering "Ian is my half-brother" making Jason stop immediately and ask her "What do you mean?"

Bridget then told him how her father had cheated on her and Hanna's mother before with Ian's mom and she got pregnant and it was with Ian. Jason then looked down in shame for believing the rumor and looked at Bridget saying "Bri, I'm so sorry! I just kept thinking about it and ever since Ian's been back it seems like you've been more guarded about your phone and it just seemed to add up"

Bridget looked at him and said "They're something that I need to tell you" so she sat down with Jason and told him about A and all the stuff that A knew about the girls and that they had thought it was Alison but they don't know who it is anymore.

She even told him how Hanna and her are going to stake out the camp Mona and Jason said that he would with the two sisters also, making Bridget smile, happy that she wasn't hiding anything else from Jason.

(Hasting's)

The girls walked in smiling with Spencer until they saw and heard Ian say "I just want to take you out for coffee" Melissa then looked at the girls and saw their camping gear saying "You girls are going camping, cute" and proceeded to walk away.

Spencer then ran after Melissa and convinced her to go to get coffee with Ian, which Ian was relieved about and he nodded his head at Spencer in thanks.

As Spencer walked back to the girls Aria asked "Since when are you mending Melissa's relationships?" making Spencer tells them "I kind of owe it to her"

"What's she ever done for you?" Emily asks and is surprised when Spencer says "More like what I did to her"

"I'm the reason Wren and Melissa broke up, we kind of had a moment and she saw, and it gets worse not even Melissa knows this but I also had a moment with Ian" Spencer tells the girls not very proud.

"Shut up, that's gross, I mean Wren's a babe but Ian is…" Bridget said.

Hanna then tells Spencer to turn the TV up so they listen as the blood stain on a sweatshirt matched Alison's and they had a warrant out for the missing Rosewood teen Toby Cavanaugh.

All the girls looked surprised when they found out it was Toby's sweater and they couldn't believe that Alison was seeing Toby.

(Hanna, Jason & Bridget)

"Hey, how's my friend Mona?" Hanna asks Aria while she was on the phone.

Hanna, Jason and Bridget then got their gear and put everything in the car and went to where they were having Mona's party. They all agreed to split up and go off on their own and they sat and watched the party.

(Bridget)

Bridget was looking around just getting settled and she saw Emily, and Aria get their hair done and saw Spencer walk up to them and she couldn't help but laugh and noticed they disappeared for a little looking at something.

She sat there until it got dark and then she saw something and saw the person look over at the girls and she gasped seeing who it was and she knew who A was, she then texted the girls and Jason to meet her. She then noticed she had a text from Hanna who said that she found out who A was too.

(Hanna & Bridget)

Bridget noticed Hanna and ran over to her and then they heard rustling in the woods next to them so they got down behind a car and waited for Jason and the girls.

Jason had meet up at the entrance with all the girls and looked around for the sisters not knowing where they were. It wasn't until Bridget and Hanna started running towards them did they see them and then Spencer yelled "B, Han watch out!" as a car hit them and sped away quickly, the girls and Jason ran up to the girls while screaming for help while they waited for an ambulance.

As the girls waited for the ambulance Aria got a text that read:

"**They knew too much –A"**

Jason looked at the girls wide eyed knowing it had been A who had hit her and drove off.


	11. S1 E11

Jason, Aria, Spencer and Emily watched as they placed Bridget and Hanna into the ambulance, Jason asking if he can go with Bridget in her ambulance, after arguing the paramedic finally allowed him to, he told the girls he'd meet them at the hospital and hopped in with Bridget and rode to the hospital.

(Ms. Marin)

Ms. Marin went up to the girls and Jason and said "Hanna's going to be alright she has a broken leg and a broken ankle with bruised ribs and they might have to remove her spline" she tells the girls and Jason asks "What about Bri?" he had red eyes and you could see he had been crying.

"Well, she's worse than Hanna she still hasn't woken up and her heart beat isn't steady and they say she's got a broken arm, broken ribs and she smacked her head hard against the ground and her head had been busted open so they had to stich her head up, they say that it's a possibility she might not remember much when she wakes up" Ashley tells the group.

Jason sat down and put his head in his hands and started crying silently and Spencer sat next to him, rubbing his back comfortably.

(Hanna & Bridget)

Hanna was awake in her and Bridget's room in the hospital, Hanna turned her head and saw Bridget still unconscious and couldn't help but feel bad for her sister.

Hanna saw her mom sitting next to her and asked "Have you seen Spencer, Aria, Emily and Jason?" she asked her mom who told her that she sent them home and that Jason put up a fight but ended up losing.

Hanna then saw the phone and started reaching for it saying "I have to call Spencer, they need to come back" she said. "They can wait" Her mother said and looked over at Bridget sadly, who was still not moving.

Hanna laid there for another hour probably when she started to hear a beeping noise get more frequent and saw Bridget start hyperventilating and she saw as doctors started rushing in and checking on her and she saw Bridget open her eyes and look around.

The doctors telling Hanna after they started questioning her that she doesn't remember much, she remembers her family and her name but she can't name much after that.

A couple minutes later the girls walked through the door and saw Bridget awake and staring at the wall but before Jason or the girls could go over there they heard Hanna say "Don't, she doesn't remember much, only me and our mother"

The girls were shocked and walked cautiously over to Bridget and asked "Bridge, do you remember us?"

Bridget hearing her name turned around and looked confused at the people in front of her asking "Who are you guys?" and looked at Hanna to make sure she was safe.

Hanna smiled slightly and pointed at each and said "That's Aria, Emily, Spencer and Jason your boyfriend" trying to ease her in.

Bridget looked confused "I have a boyfriend?" she asked looking at Jason who smiled slightly at her and said "Yeah, we're together" "I'm sorry that I don't remember" Bridget tells him to which he smiles at her and sits on her bed and sees that she doesn't move so he continues with "There is nothing to be sorry for" he told her.

The girls began talking to Hanna and Bridget more than confused listened as Hanna told them that Noel was A. Bridget knows the doctor said that her memory would come back within time and piece by piece but she was still aggravated by the fact she didn't understand what was going on so she just stopped listening.

Bridget then listened as they talked about Aria and a teacher being together and they gave her some questions and listened as Hanna talked about setting her up with some guy named Noel.

Jason looked at Bridget and held his hand out as a kind gesture to show her she supported him and he couldn't help but smile when she put her hand in his and she cuddled into his side showing him that she trusted him and she wasn't afraid of him.

After the girls and Jason left Bridget saw a girl with brunette hair walk in and learned her name was Mona, during her visit she had fallen asleep and dreamt about the accident.

(Bridget)

Bridget listened to the doctor drone on about her injuries and couldn't help but wonder when she would be allowed to leave since the doctors kept talking.

It wasn't until Hanna got the doctors attention did he finally stop talking and using big words that were making Bridget's head hurt.

She then smiled when she saw Jason walk in and he sat with her but started talking with Hanna but Bridget couldn't help but smile that he was there.

Bridget then had a memory from awhile before.

_(Flashback)_

_Jason sat with Bridget at The Grille and was laughing with her, he didn't care that he was the town's bad boy or anything; he couldn't help but feel nice when he was with Bridget._

"_Have you ever thought what it would be like to get away from Rosewood and leave all your reputation behind?" Jason asked Bridget seriously, changing the mood._

_Bridget looks at him seriously and says "I have thought about it, all from these judging eyes of the people around us, imagine it just being us somewhere no one we know just having a good time together" she smiles at Jason._

_Jason couldn't help but think about it and teasingly said to her "Clothes optional, yeah I'd totally take it" he told her winking._

_Bridget playfully hit him "You horny, horny boy. All though those abs are quite sexy" she tells Jason smiling and leaning over to kiss him._

_Bridget sighed in content wishing she could just pause the time and be with Jason forever and not have anyone get in their way._

(Present)

Bridget smiled big at Jason and pecked his cheek surprising him but she cuddled into him and ended up falling asleep, Jason looked down at her and saw that she was shivering so he pulled her closer to him and put his head on top of hers.

A little while later the doctors put her arm in a cast and checked her ribs and taped them up and told her that she was able to leave the hospital so she asked Jason to bring her home.

(Sorry Chapter was shorter, been feeling really sick lately)


End file.
